Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love
by Hana1225
Summary: Hello, everyone! Haru's back with your favorite show, Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous love! Various shonen-ai pairings,guest: Lal Mirch
1. Chapter 1

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This idea stuck inside my head and wouldn't leave!!

Summary: Everyone! Haru is back with your favorite Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love!! Haru is going to ask others about their crushes!!!!! :'( And our first guest is Dino-san! (shonen-ai inside, various pairing, no like no read, no bash, no flame, deal?)

Haru quickly ran toward the stage and positioning herself on the spot, she refined her skirt and fix her hair a bit, she glanced at Reborn who's sitting comfortably on the sofa that's prepared for him. The baby nodded and leaned his back after he sipped his coffee.

"Hi everyone!!" she greeted the audience, facing the camera, " It's been a long time, but Haru is back with Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love!" she exclaimed happily, pointing to the board decorated with flowers and ribbons, camera clearly showing the big pink heart that decorated the background " Haru is going to ask the others about their crush, sadly, Haru wouldn't be together with Tsuna-san because….becauseee…..only dangerous couples got interviewed!" she said again, voice getting quieter in the end, and she wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Haru, just let it go and started with the review already," Reborn said, cleaning his gun with a white handkerchief, eyes gleaming.

"Hahi! Al-alright! Haru will try her best!" she said, feelings torn between scared and excited. "Our first guest is the strong and cool Italian, Tsuna-san's sworn brother and Reborn-chan's former student!" she exclaimed, fists curled in excitement, face flushed with a wide smile on her face. "It's Dino-san! Everyone, please welcome him!" she said, and instantly the sounds of hands being clapped could be heard.

Dino walked toward the stage (tripping twice, first on the cable, next on the carpet), waving toward the audience, with a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"Dino-san! Let's sit together with Reborn-chan okay? Haru has some questions for you!" greeted Haru when Dino's already before her. Dino nodded in agreement and both of them took their place on the sofa. Dino sits on the sofa in the middle, facing the camera directly, Haru and Reborn beside him.

"Ciaossu….here's some snack and drinks." Said Reborn right after both of them are seated. Dino could only gulped nervously when he saw the glint in his former home tutor's eyes.

"Hahi….Reborn-chan, that's so kind of you! That's right, choose what you want, Dino-san, coffee? Tea? Milk tea?" she offered to the blonde oblivious to the other's scared expression, pointing at each options while saying so.

"Coffe please, Haru-chan. And? What do you want to ask me about? Oh, thanks" he said, then took the cup that Haru offered to him and took a sip. "Haru?" he called when the girl suddenly turned away and faces the wall instead.

'Hahi! When it comes like this, should Haru drop a hint at a time? Or should Haru ask it directly, but…but then, Dino-san already gave his permission, alright!! Haru will try her best!' she thought, still facing the wall,

"Alriiiggghttt!!! First question!" she exclaimed, taking a card that's placed on the coffee table, "Hahi! I'm sure everyone would be surprised at this!" she commented and squealed, making the audience present there murmur in excitement, Reborn smirked, Dino could only eyed the card suspiciously.

"Dino-san!" the girl called, making the man almost jumped, "what do you think of these people below: Tsuna-san," she mentioned, pausing for each person's name, at this, Dino sighed in relief, "Squalo-san," he winced at this, the end of his mouth twitched, "and Hi-hi-hi-hibari-san?" she finished quite cheerfully (although still shivering, somehow saying the prefect's name always feels dangerous), at this, Dino could only stare.

'Should I answer it? Should I not? But it's just a question….it would do no harm right? Right?' was his thought right before Haru waves her hand before his face, trying to get his attention, he then laughed nervously when he saw his former home tutor glares at him with those big black eyes from his peripheral sight.

"Aa….ah, I's start with Tsuna first then," he started, smiling, "Uhm….the truth is, when I first met him, I thought he's just a good for nothing, and that reminds me of myself back then," he commented ("like you aren't right now," muttered the cursed hitman), "I grew fond of him, and I love him," he continued slowly, Haru gripped on her yellow skirt, body leaned in to hear more, "eh, as a brother I think…." He finished and laughed, Haru sighed, feelings torn between disappointment and relief, she then leaned back.

"And?" she started, when she saw Kyoko-chan holding a sign: Continue from the back stage. "How about the other two? I heard Squalo-san's your childhood friend," she said, once again finding her own enthusiasm rising.

"Eeh…..that's right…." He scratched the back of his head, and blushed slightly, still smiling, "I….well, it wouldn't be a lie if I say I loved him once……" he trailed off, loud gasps could be heard from every direction, followed by excited murmurs, "mm…. I guess it's what you would call puppy love, because the feelings decreased as the time passed, I still remember and respect him as my friend, and fellow mafia," he paused, "That time was good." He said and laughed. He took the cup in his hand and started drinking to calm his nerve.

"You must be some kind of masochist then, because from the data gathering I did, he's used to abuse and bully you around…….." commented Reborn, a laptop on the table before him, "oh, and you're still a masochist right?" he continued, smirking. At this, the bucking horse is forced to throw a bit of the liquid that one was in his mouth.

"Hahi! Then…then does that mean Dino-san is on the receiving end?" Haru asked out of curiosity, making Dino chocked in the process of swallowing the coffee, he tried to empty his mouth in preparation if something shocking is being said. "D-d-d-dino-san!! Are you ok?" Haru asked, concern coloring her words, Dino nodded after gasping for a breath, the long haired girl sighed in relief and smiled. "Alright then, how about the last person?" she then asked, smiling innocently.

"Eeeh….? Kyo-kyo-kyo-kyoya? Well…..he is….uhh…." the blonde Italian stuttered, searching for the right words, however Haru beat him first, she squealed.

"Hahiiiii!!!! This, this is it! Everyone, this is the reaction we've been waiting! See? See? The heart is shining!" she exclaimed, she stood and pointed toward the big pink heart behind them that is in fact shining brightly, Dino then noticed the bracelet-like thing that's stuck on his right hand, he stared at the baby, who replied it with big innocent eyes (saying that it's his time to sleep, Haru then told him to have a nice dream and he fell asleep on that sofa)"Dino-san's heart is thumping wildly! Hibari-san is Dino-san's dangerous love!" she commented, then shivered in fear. "B-b-b-ut…. Haru thought he really is dangerous……" she said, voice getting quieter for each word being said.

"I….uh…." he managed to say, then he laughed loudly, and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I really shouldn't hide it huh? I'm bad at this kind of thing……" he smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I love him," the audiences (mostly female) gasped and squealed, saying 'I knew it' to whoever cares to hear.

"Er….but I don't think he loves me back, he's so devoted in fighting that he might not even realize it." He said slowly, sadly. Haru looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. "maybe I should just…. I don't know… give up? But….." he glanced at the sleeping baby, "people know I'm bad at it, I don't easily give up." He said, smiling.

"That's right! Haru…. Haru too…..even thought it's impossible, Haru would always likes Tsuna-san, whoever is it that Tsuna-san likes, that's not a reason for Haru to stop right?" she asked the other, "after all, everyone has heart that is allowed to feel anything right? What's so bad in loving someone?" she asked again, answered by sympathy-filled murmurs from the audiences. "There's nothing wrong with loving someone!" she exclaimed loudly, she then turned to look at Dino, "that's why! Dino-san you shouldn't, mustn't give up!" she said encouragingly.

Taken aback, Dino could only stare, he then smiled at her. His eyes widen in the mixed feelings of fear and surprise. "K-Kyoya?!!" he exclaimed, standing almost automatically, making the poor girl before him jumped. Sure enough, the cloud guardian is walking his way toward the stage from the entrance behind Haru, tonfas in hands, the aforementioned girl quickly stood and ran toward the edge of the stage.

Hibari Kyoya then grabbed the Cavvalone's shirt's collar and sent him to the floor in a split of second. He then raised his right hand and punched the floor right beside the blonde's head (he managed to saw it coming, thankfully). He frowned and raised his hand once again, the floor gained a crack each time Dino managed to avoid his tonfa.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, it's dangerous! Let's talk first!" he reasoned, he searched for his whip, and frowned when he saw the acrobaleno is sleeping on it.

'That was fast, when was he….' His thought stopped when he heard another crack. The Japanese yanked him up, still using his shirt's collar. From up close, he could see the teen is irritated, more than the usual.

"Tell me directly if there're things you want to say, not from some kind of fcked up television program," he whispered in his ear, "or I'll bite you to death." He finished, and as if adding more pressure to his word, he bit the older one's ear lobe hardly. He then released his grip and let the other's head fell with a loud thump.

"Ow!….but, Kyoya….." the blonde began, and was cut off because the younger one started aiming his tonfas toward his face. "W-wait! Wait! Wait! Kyoya! It's dangerous!" he screamed and tried to reach for his whip when Reborn 'accidentaly' kicked him in his sleep.

From the side of the stage, Haru squeaked, "Hahiii!" she yelped when a piece of wood fled toward her and managed to avoid it. "Th-th-this is getting d-d-d-d-dangerous," she commented, shaking, "Thanks for your attention, bye-bye! See you again in Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love! The next guest will be Yamamoto-san!! We're also accepting request and e-mail, send your critics and question here!" she said, pointing at the hollow space before her, knowing that an e-mail address would appear on tv. "Hahiii!!!" she cried when a cup fled pass her and hit the wall, "S-see you again!!!" she waved and ran quickly.


	2. mysterious guest

Haru ran to the stage decorated with baseball teams posters and fluffy things in the shape of the white balls. The sofas had been moved and changed into big fluffy looking ball-shaped one. Haru herself is wearing a cheerleader outfit, with pom-poms in each hands (causing her to wear the head gear—the one that is functioning as a mike—instead of holding the mike like she usually does)

"Yay!" she squeaked and jumped once, then she waved her hands greeting the audiences. "Everyone!" she called, "Thank you for coming again! Here's your favorite show: Haru's Haru Haru Interiew: Dangerous Love!" she said cheerfully (she glanced around and found no Reborn, and shivered), "Does everyone know who's our guest today?" she asked only to be answered by giggles, she nodded in amusement, "Sure, sure, all of you know him! He is kind and cheerful, he would brighten your days with his ever present smile! He is also good at sports, especially baseball, his favorite teams are….what you could see in these posters here!" she exclaimed excitedly, pumping the audiences' excitement with her. "And soo….!!! Can everyone guess who is he??" she asked loudly and immediately brought her hands—which still holding the pom-poms—to her ears, not to help her to hear more clearly, instead, it's so that her eardrums wouldn't blasted.

"Yamamoto Takeshi-kuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the audiences, mostly girls. Haru winced at this, but her smile grew once more seeing their enthusiasm.

"Right! And so, let's call our guest!" she raised her right hand high, encouraging the audience just like a cheerleader would, making the audiences screamed in delight.

"Yamamoto Takeshi-kun!! Please come in!!!" said Haru with a big smile plastered on her face. And then the lights went off.

".....Hahi?" the girl glanced around to see nothing "W-what happened? Is everyone alright?" she asked loudly, knowing that the mike wouldn't work, "Hahi!!" she yelped when the room suddenly become bright, she then close her eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness.

"Oi, Haru, what are you doing over there? Come here and sit down." A familiar voice spoke and Haru immediately turned around to see the baby hitman is sitting on the fluffy chair, calmly drinking from his mug.

"Reborn-chan!" she said, with a sweet relieved smile, that smile however, turned sour once she caught a sight of a blue haired person wearing Kokuyo's uniform, smiling oh so innocently. "R-r-r-ro-roro-roko-r-ru-….." she stammered, the end of her mouth twitched with each syllables, "Rokudo Mukuro-san!!!!" the aforementioned person only waved his hand.

"W-why?" she turned to the baby once again, asking for an explanation.

"Yamamoto got free tickets to the hot spring and is enjoying it with his father." He said flatly, clearly ignoring Haru's protest ("Why? Why didn't you tell Haru? Haru is not mentally prepared, it's too dangerous!!!") "Oi, Yamamoto, if you see this, don't forget to bring me something." He said, facing the camera then turned to Haru once again. "What are you doing really?" he then asked the frozen girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haru—still confused—found the resolution by peeking at the backstage. There, her best friend is holding a board saying: Don't worry, just continue, I know you can!

And Haru replied with a slight shake of her head and secret hand motion saying: But, Kyoko-chan! it's too sudden!

In which Kyoko quickly erased the message on the board, wrote something on it and show it to her: When you're done, we can eat cakes together, Chrome-chan is here too. And as if on cue, Chrome's face appeared behind Kyoko and she waved slightly, smiling shyly. As if encouraging her, Giannini came holding a box of cakes.

* * *

Finally coming to her sense (with a prayer in her mind that the person Mukuro likes is Chrome-chan, then at least nothing life-threatening would happen), Haru smiled and walked toward the chair (shoulder stiff, eyebrows twitched, cold sweat running down her back).

"G-good morning, Rokudo Mukuro-san," greeted Haru. The blunette only smiled that chilling smile, effectively making Haru shuddered. "P-please draw out a paper," she said, offering a large transparent bowl with colorful rolled up papers inside. Mukuro reached out his hand and neatly avoiding any pink colored papers with distaste, and drew out the blue colored one. Haru smiled, this might become easy.

"Now! Please read what's inside! Haru's sure everyone is waiting for it too!" she said cheerfully, completely forgetting how dangerous the man before her is. Sensing no harm in it, Mukuro decided to humor the girl.

"…..Older? Younger? Same age?......." he read the paper aloud and his eyebrow rise.

"Hahi! Which do you like better? Older person, younger person, or those with the same age?" Haru asked, then afraid that the blunete doesn't appreciate it, she added, "…that…that's what the paper means…."

"Oya…oya….the host of this show sure if stiff," he said, smiling, "well….the innocence of the younger one is cute, the knowledge of the one with same age is good, we'd understand each other easily…." He paused for a moment, then, "…but the older one is so exciting….." he said, licking his lips then started chuckling, "…especially the one that still manage to look so cute and innocent…..kufufufufufu….." he then added.

At this, Haru jumped, "Ro-rokudo Mukuro-san!!" she called the person before her. "Y-you didn't mean…."

"Oya?" said Mukuro encouragingly.

"You didn't just said you like Tsuna-san's mother did you???!!!" she asked, confusion and disbelief painted on her face, "P-please reconsider, she's married, it-it is too dangerous!!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disagreement. Mukuro could only stare, still smiling, while Reborn also commented,

"Forget it, Iemitsu would hunt you down…."

* * *

A.N: no, its not MukuroxNana. Then what pairing is it? Finf it out maybe next month, there's an exam tomorrow, it'd end two weeks later. Let's see if I can sneak behind my parents back….


	3. Mukuro x ?

"Ro-rokudo Mukuro-san!!" she called the person before her. "Y-you didn't mean…."

"Oya?" said Mukuro encouragingly.

"You didn't just said you like Tsuna-san's mother did you???!!!" she asked, confusion and disbelief painted on her face, "P-please reconsider, she's married, it-it is too dangerous!!" she exclaimed, shaking her head in disagreement. Mukuro could only stare, still smiling, while Reborn also commented,

"Forget it, Iemitsu would hunt you down…."

A long silence following right after, Mukuro chuckled, hints of frustration could be heard, if you listen closely.

"Kufufufu….you guys sure know how to make a joke….her age is like…twice mine, no? how could that ever be possible, I wonder….?" He said smiling toward Haru (who is currently hiding behind the baby hitman."Ha-haru is really sorry…." Came a little squeak from the brunette, Reborn only stared at her, urging her to just hurry up and finish things. Noting the meaning in his stare, Haru quickly stood and walked toward her previous place.

"Eh…then…who is it?"she asked nervously, the blue-haired one only smiled a chilling smile. "Guess" he said, Haru said nothing for she knows she would be dead if she guessed wrong. She looked at Reborn, trying to make the baby say something, anything. The audience wouldn't want to watch a mute program anyway. However, because the infant has been staring at Mukuro for some reason, he couldn't understand the meaning of Haru's stare (he noticed of course, he's the great Reborn after all).

"Sorry, Mukuro, I cant accept your feeling." Said the baby suddenly, making the poor girl jumped, trying to calculate how much their age difference is.

"Kufufufu….obviously it's not you, you're no fun." He replied still with a smile, the brunette girl sighed in relieve, in her opinion fifteen years difference on age is just too much. "Oya? What is it? Are you relieved, Miura Haru, could it be you're hoping that you're the one I like?" he said, Haru only shivered.

"Ahaha….Haru is not even worth to imagine such thing…." She said nervously, screaming inside her mind, chanting a prayer that she would get out of this mess alive, which is probably not easy to be granted. Everything over there is dangerous after all…..

"Oya? Give up already?" he teased, only stiffening Haru's back even more. She only nodded. "Actually, I'm a bit interested in Dino Cavallone…." He said, still with a smile.

*_*_*_*_*

There was a long silence, too long that the audience started to test their ear by whispering toward one another, just to make sure that their ears aren't the one at fault. Their worries are proven to be useless when a shriek came from the girl on the stage.

"Hahiiii!!!! B-b-b-but!!!" stuttered Haru, whose eyes seemed to spin in confussion. "B-but the two of you just don't match at all!!!" she said unconsciously, effectively making both Reborn and Mukuro to stare at her. Mukuro smiled and she froze.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch what you said just now…." He said with voice that held threat in it, making the girl shuddered.

"Hahi! Ha-haru just thought that it's surprising since Haru hasn't even see the two of you together! That's all!" she exclaimed, the audiences nodded in agreement, they whispered in hushed tone, confusions in their voice.

"Oh? Then let me ask you this, Miura Haru," said Mukuro ever so slowly, startling the girl. "What do you think about Hibari Kyouya?" he asked, Haru blinked, once, twice, trying to progress what he said.

"Hahi?" was the first sound that came out of her mouth, "uh-uhm…." She fidgeted, playing with her fingers, "Haru thought that Hibari-san is dangerous…."she muttered softly, eyes darting around, making sure the object of conversation wasn't there to bite her to death.

"Hmm…hmm…..and what do you think about Cavallone, who succeeded in taming him?"asked the bluenette , the girl tapped her lips with her finger, thinking deeply.

"Hahi…..when Haru thinks that way, that made Dino-san sounded reaaaally dangerous….still, he's also reeaaaly kind," She commented absentmindedly, "ah! But what about it, anyway?" she asked, curious.

"So, what do you think about me, who's going to snatch that kind person away from that dangerous person?" he asked again, trying to make Haru say what he wanted.

"Mukuro-san must be really brave, that's just too dangerous!" she squeaked the answer, "Ah! Haru understands! Since the theme is 'Dangerous Love', no matter who with who, as long as we see it dangerous, it's acceptable! Right, Reborn-chan?" she said triumphantly, clearly proud of herself, both Mukuro and Reborn sighed, "Hahi?"

"Took you long enough, Haru.." muttered the baby. Mukuro only chuckled, this kind of thing is surprisingly tiring.

"Miura Haru," the turned to the one addressed her, "the more things get in the way, the more the love grows, right?" he asked the girl for confirmation, smiling, amazed, the girl immediately jumped from her place and shouted toward the audience,

"That's totally right! Everyone!! Let's all cheer for Rokudo Mukuro-kun!!"she cheered, one hand raised, the audience's cheering voices are so loud, that she's unable to heard what the two on the stage talking about.

"Isn't she too easy to manipulate?" asked Mukuro, leaning against the plush sofa. Reborn eyed the girl for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Why don't you use Sasagawa Kyoko to replace her?" he asked casually.

"Kyoko is the idol figure, she needs to stay calm, and I know if she were in Haru's place she would be as hyper. That would ruin her image." He stated, after all, same kind of birds fly together. He shook his head. "And Kyoko's Kyoko Kyoko interview: Dangerous Love sounded too mouthful." He added shortly after.

"Then, why not use my cute Chrome? She surely would attracts more male audiences, as far as I can see, most of the audiences are female." Commented the taller one. Reborn stared at him and answered,

"Sure if you want to expose her to the world," he paused for a moment, sipping his coffee, "and Chrome's Chrome Chrome Interview: Dangerous Love also sounded too mouthful." He ended the conversation and turned to Haru, "Hey, Haru, let's see how long you could cheer on him like that," said Reborn with a smirk toward the brunette girl, who was commenting about how sweet it would be to win the loved one after getting through so much things. When he's sure he got her attention, he snapped his finger and Dino was shoved onto the stage, stumbling.

"Whoa! Whoa! What was that?" asked the blonde Italian toward whoever was that that shoved him inside. He was going to apology to make such entrance when Haru called his name and waved toward him. He smiled and walked toward her, only to be tripped on his own shoe lace.

"Kufufu…are you alright, little kitty?" asked Mukuro as he supported Dino, making the other three on the stage froze, what a lame line to say….(even Chrome was chocked on her tea when she heard it).

"…I'm fine…so….uhh…can you let me go?" asked Dino politely, gesturing toward Mukuro's hands which were wrapped around him, eyes still focused on the other one's face, trying to figure out just what the hell is wrong with him. The only answer he got, anyway, just Mukuro getting closer along with each second passed by.

"Hahi!! Haru would support the two of you!" said Haru, almost screaming, a big smile plastered on her face.

"W-wait, Haru-chan! Didn't you say you're going to cheer on me so that I would be together with Kyouya?" asked Dino furiously, confused about how fast a girl's opinion could change. Haru shook her head wildly. "B-but, Dino-san, it's just too cute!" she exclaimed, followed by excited murmurs from the audience, leaving Dino staring.

"Let's see about that…" said Reborn with a smirk, he snapped his fingers once again. And to Haru and Dino's horror (maybe also savior for Dino), Hibari Kyouya came on the stage, ready to bite all of them to death (minus Reborn, he wouldn't do that).

"Kyouya!" said Dino, obviously relieved, still struggling to get free from his captor. Hibari, however spent a few seconds glaring at the brunette girl, who quickly got to the stage's side, she peeled off a little flag that was stuck on the wall decoratively and quickly scribbled down on it, she then waved it around.

"Ha-haru would always support you, Hibari-san…." She said, waving the flag with the "Dino-san and Hibari-san are cute together" scribbled on it. Hibari finally decided to ignore her and went straight to Mukuro (and Dino, who's still in his arms), tonfas readied in his hands.

"K-k-kyouya! It's dangerous! I'm still here! Kyouyaaaa!!!" Dino's screams however, went to deaf ears, unnoticed even by Mukuro, who is still holding him close, Dino is pretty sure that Mukuro wants to get him killed on his Kyouya's hands.

*_*_*_*_*

"So, Haru, who are you cheering on?" asked Reborn to the girl who looked traumatized. The girl shivered, she said,

"If…if it's possible, Haru would like to support everyone, because surely everyone's feeling toward the other is true, and that they would like their feelings to get through the others, but…but…" said the girl, sobbing, "But if that resulted something like this, Haru wouldn't cheer anyone!!!" she exclaimed, and broke into tears.

The audiences are all have been evacuated, the guards made sure no one left behind for blood would surely splattered around. Dino managed to break free from the illusionist's embrace and stopped Hibari from completely ruining the studio right after Romario came. The blonde Italian managed to persuade Hibari to get home, Hibari agreed, not before striking Mukuro's face with his tonfa for took a peck on Dino's cheek. Now that the dangers are gone, Haru left paralyzed on her spot, shaking, with Kyoko and Chrome at her sides, trying to comfort the poor girl.

*_*_*_*_*

A.N; lalalalalala *singing carelessly* w-what? It's not my fault the chapter turned out to become this shitty! I wanted to make this one funny, but I failed it seems… *fidget fidget* however I hope I could make you smile with this. Oh, and reviewer would get a link to a picture I made about a scene taken from this story, and if they succeeded in guessing from which chapter was that taken, they got the right to ask for a picture of scene they like from this story. Buh-bye~


	4. And the next guess is

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

A.N: dedicated to Mogu95 who requested the guest of this chapter. Would this be alright?

*_*_*_*_*

The audiences were chattering loudly, and silenced immediately when the spotlight focused on the stage. Drinking from his cup calmly, smiling to the audiences was the baby clad in black outfit. He greeted them with his cute voice, "Ciaossu." In which the audiences chorused the reply.

"Haru." He called for the girl who supposed to be on the stage, leading the show, with a snap of his fingers. A girl wearing a black maid outfit with skirt just went under her knees came to the stage, bowing. "Yes, Master Reborn," she answered him, sounds of hands being clapped could be heard. The brunette lifted her head and smiled brightly toward the audiences.

"Everyoneee!!!! How have you been? Haru's back with Reborn-chama to present you our show! Your favorite show, Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love!" she exclaimed her greetings loudly, "can anyone guess who's the guest this time?" she asked, teasing the audiences. "Reborn-chama, please the give them the clue!!"

"Hmm…." He hummed, and blow the steams from his cup, "Maid café seemed to be really popular lately…." He said, staring at Haru, who replied him with a curious 'Hahi?'. "Well, don't mind that….our guess should be Yamamoto…"

Haru squealed in delight, she wasn't told who were the guests lately, the producer (who looks suspiciously like Reborn in Tsuna's eyes) said that it was to give both her and the audiences the same amount of excitement, so that the show would be more enjoyable. She was only told which costume should she wear and the rest is up to herself, like, what kind of game should she play with the guest to slowly gain the truth.

And from the previous show, she learned how to survive in dangerous situation, with pure luck, thank God, she's a very lucky girl.

"Hahi! So it's decided, our guest is Yamamoto-saa……Hahiiiii!!!!!" she squeaked when some weird looking thing fled past her, just a mere inched from her nose. Looking at the damaged wall (now decorated with some blood red curtains made from silk) she froze upon registering what was that thing.

"Ushishishishi….you said the wrong name, peasant….." a voice that Haru quickly registered in the 'Dangerous' section could be heard, she turned around to see the source of that voice, and squealed in fright at seeing a blond (boy? Teen? Man? Oh, he's wearing a tiara, Haru would set by calling him Prince-sama, then…) prince with bangs covering his eyes sitting on the comfortable sofa. Just when and where did he came from, Haru has no clue, and has no intention to find out either.

"Re-reborn-chan!!" Haru called for the baby, who quickly turned to face the audiences, he says,

"Yamamoto is, once again, unable to come, he's off to a training camp with his baseball team for a week. Hey, Yamamoto, I'd be more proud if you won a sword battle instead a baseball game, but if you come, bring me something, and yes, I already got your gift from the earlier, they were good, the sake. Just where did you buy it?" he asked, facing the camera, "Whatever, just don't put the Vongola name in shame." He said, and turned toward Haru, "Hey, continue.' He ordered, the girl only stared at him with eyes that screamed: "Reborn-chann!!!!!"

"Don't look at me that way, I was going to say 'But he's unable to come and another guest came instead' when you cut me." He said, making Haru let out a pitiful whine. She sobbed quietly when she saw more knives were thrown in random direction, the prince is bored.

*_*_*_*_*

"Ha….Hahi….P-prince-sama?" she asked for confirmation, holding in a scream when she saw the 'Prince' twirling some weird-shaped thing in his hands, which she quickly registered as a knife.

"Ushishishi…..the Prince knows that you're surprised to see a real prince, so you're allowed to see me a few inches closer, come, peasant, ushishishi…" the prince, Belphegor (Shoichi being so kind to pointed out his name on a board for Haru to see), said and leaned his back on one of the armrest and threw his legs on the other.

"….Ha…hii….Haru…Haru is not worth enough to get a glimpse of the gorgeous, royal prince…." She said slowly, occasionally peeking at the board that Shoichi held, trying to help the girl to keep alive. The prince laughed again.

"Glad to know that you know your place, peasant, now serve the prince something." The girl scurried away to the back stage, trembling, Shoichi gave her a pat on the back, it's not reassuring, it's more like 'I know what you feel' pat, and Gianinni handed her a tray with some snack and tea served on golden utensils, with a look that shows her all his pity, even Spanner was looking at her with some unreadable expression that resembled 'I'm sorry for all you've gone through'.

"P-please, Prince-sama…" she said, placing the tray on the coffee table. The prince laughed that weird laugh that made her shivered, but able to suppress it.

"Uhm….Prince-sama, may this one ask for something concerning Prince-sama's royal live?" she asked ever so slowly, humbly, deciding that it's safer to play along with the psychopathic prince. Belphegor's interest perked, well, at least this peasant girl know how to talk to royalty.

"You should be honored that the Prince allowed you to," he said, followed by that weird laughing from before.

"Prince-sama, isn't your royal blood really, really precious?" she asked, still standing, she doesn't wish to die in such young age by excusing herself to sit on the same level as the so called Prince. Belphegor's hidden eyebrow rose, but he nodded, curious of where this questions would lead to. After all, he could always stab the girl if he wasn't satisfied with the results.

"So…wont the Prince consider to marry, to keep the royal blood flows forever?" she asked, smiling softly, hints of fears could be seen there. 'Hahiii!!! Calm down, Haru! It…it's just like fishing! Yes, fishing! Haru should take it easy and do it slowly! One step at time!' yes, like fishing, except that the one you're going to fish now is some kind of dangerous, unknown creature.

"Ushishishi…..maybe, does the peasant want to be the prince's bride?" asked the blonde, making Haru jumped in her place, her woman instinct told her to shake her head wildly, but her instinct to survive told her to keep her expression calm and bows her head. "Ushishishis…keep dreaming, peasant, the prince wont marry you or other peasant girls." He stated, popping a snack inside his mouth and chewed it.

Haru's really sure that real princes don't sit and eat that way, real princes should be elegant, and charming, and would be able to make their lover be happy forever, she was going to question whether he's a real prince or not when Shoichi ever so kindly showed her a board saying, "Please believe it that he's a prince", eyes pleading, and so she complied.

"Erm…so..so….what kind of person would the royal prince choose?" she asked, almost unable to hold in her excitement, "Th-this one is curious about the royalties choice, sine this one is nothing but a humble peasant, there's no way this one could understand without being told by the royalty himself." She said right after, successfully prolonging her lifespan.

"Ushishihishi…..guess the prince should give the peasant something to dream on…." Said Belphegor, staring at the ceiling, wondering where would that spotlight would fall if he threw his knife at that cable holding it on its place. "First, that person must be up for the prince's standard." He said, Haru ignored the questioning voice in her head, asking just how is the princes' standard. "For example……"

*_*_*_*

A.N: yak, stop right there, it's 11:30 in the middle of the night and I have school tomorrow, you guys should be happy I ignore my other stories for this. Sorry, it's so short. And no, I wont scare you by offering my drawings anymore ;D (a friend of mine said that it's scary to get my drawings, and that's why people wont review), so yeah, this one humbly wished for you, ladies and gentlemen, to enjoy this story, and hoped that it at least could made you smile.


	5. The Prince's bride

Disclaimer: Belongs to Amano Akira

A.N: I apologized to Mogu95, I tried my best, but seems like I failed.

*_*_*_*

"Ushishihishi…..guess the prince should give the peasant something to dream on…." Said Belphegor, staring at the ceiling, wondering where would that spotlight would fall if he threw his knife at that cable holding it on its place. "First, that person must be up for the prince's standard." He said, Haru ignored the questioning voice in her head, asking just how is the princes' standard. "For example……" he trailed off then stopped abruptly, and frowned.

"Wait, everything in this world is the prince's, so why must the prince choose?" he said, his frown gone, replaced by a wide smirk, "are you trying to imply that the prince is just like any other peasants that cant have everything for himself, peasant?" he asked back, demanding for an answer, Haru forced herself to hold down the squeak that threatens to come, taking small steps backward.

"N-no, Prince-sama, it's just….." eyes spinning in confusion, trying to form threads of words that could serve as her life line, "it's…..ah, even among the best pearls in the world there's always the shiniest, and…." If Haru was the type to curse, she would probably let out some words that could make Gokudera, the foul-mouthed smoking bomb raised an eyebrow, to put it simply: even she herself felt no connections between the topic and what she said just now, "w-what Haru meant to say is…" she continues still, shuddering at the sight of the so called prince showing off some of his knifes, "a..and…since the prince should, no, must have the best for himself, Haru was wondering…." She stopped when a knife flew past her, crying inwardly.

"You better answer her question," Reborn said, no, ordered, and at that time Haru was considering which one is scarier between those two. "Haru, back away." He ordered to her, in which she obeyed, instantly ran toward the back stage, waiting patiently until their business ended, while crying her eyes out ("Why does Haru always experience these kind of things?" in which Spanner finally took pity and gave her his curry-flavored lollipop, that Haru declined politely).

*_*_*_*

"Ushishishishi….alright then, if you commoners insist on knowing the prince's royal taste…." Said Belphegor half heartedly, and Haru noticed that there're bloodspots on his clothes, and that his hair's so messy that she almost pull out a comb and tidy it.

Haru stole a glance toward Reborn, who calmly sipping from his cup, and noticed that one of his sideburns is sorter than the other, she shuddered at the image that came inside her mind. "Yes, Prince-sama? " she responded.

"Ushishishishi……Get me that Tsunayoshi brat, the Prince wants to marry him, right now." He ordered, chuckling, what's with these people and ordering her? is it because the maid costume? Haru groaned inside, bowing outside.

'Really, Haru wouldn't wear this costume again,' she thought, sulking, walking toward the back stage, that's when realization hits her. "Hahiii!!!? Tsu…tsuna-san??!" she questioned, only to be answered by knives being thrown past her, followed by weird cackling sounds.

*_*_*_*

The most updated King Mosca flew just above the stage and drop a bundle of something (that thing screaming in muffled sounds that Haru can't help to poke it with the tip of her finger), after making sure that the thing inside is alive, Reborn snatched one of Belphegor's knife and split the bag open, to reveal a traumatized Tsuna, tied tightly, with a tape effectively shutting his mouth. Thrashing around, he glares toward Reborn, who replies with blinking innocently.

"Aah! Tsuna-san, welcome, welcome!" said Haru cheerily, oblivious with Tsuna's watery eyes. Reborn ordered Spanner to order his dearest King Mosca to seated Tsuna on the sofa, and once the Vongola's tenth boss is seated, he rip off the tape that was on Tsuna's mouth.

"Say, Tsuna. You're going to marry, right now, how do you feel?"asked Reborn, sitting on his place. "Haru, take out the dress." He ordered toward the girl, who obeyed with a simple and cheerful "Yes, Reborn-chama~"

("How could you make someone marry against their will?!" screamed the brunette, wriggling his body in a fruitless attempt to get himself free from the rope.)

"Ah….to think that the day you'd be so independent and make a family on your own would be this fast…I'm so touched…." Commented the baby, wiping off imaginary tears from his wide eyes.

"Like hell you are!" he said, frustrated, he then thought of something that might set him free of this situation. "Ah, that's right. Haru! Where's Haru?" he asked after remembered that Haru's probably the sanest person in this show.

"She's on the back stage, preparing your wedding dress." Stated Reborn, followed by a loud 'Ushishishishi'. Tsuna only looked at him with horrors written all over his face, "Now, now, patient, your groom is going nowhere…really, young people these days…" he said, shaking his head slightly.

"You're not one to talk! Besides, why am I…." gulped "Marrying that…." Another gulp, and Tsuna's words were cut for Belphegor chose to sit beside him at that time, lying down and place his head on his thighs.

"Hahi! Reborn-chama, Prince-sama, Haru's back with the wedding dress!" said Haru, walking into the stage, and thus Tsuna's hope was gone. "Bianchi-san and Chrome-chan are willing to help with the make up~ please wait, Tsuna-san! We're going to make you the most beautiful bride! Hahi! Haru's really excited!" she said and squealed.

"Haru, give me the dress." Said Bianchi who's suddenly standing behind Tsuna, "I would appreciate it if you move," she said cooly toward the lying prince, who grinned even wider.

"No one orders the prince." He replied, grinning madly. Sensing the atmosphere, Tsuna jumped, Haru shivered, and Chrome sighed. Reborn then shooed Haru and Chrome to the back stage and ordered Spanner to let the curtain fall, Giannini then make an announcement toward the audience that there's some error that they're trying to fix and switch the show to commercial break.

*_*_*_*

Now that everything's as good as new (Haru spots some of the decoration melted, and that Bianchi's hair is a bit messier, hidden by other decorations, she also noticed Tsuna's sickly white face) they continue the show. Bianchi put on the wedding dress on Tsuna easily (seeing that Tsuna's still tied) and now proceeding with the make up.

"While we're waiting, let's talk a bit, Tsuna, how do you feel?" asked Reborn with a small grin.

"Why am I here? Why must I marry with…him…?! I…. Kyoko-chan…." He tried to say, blushing, sensing his student's anxiety, Reborn says,

"Don't worry, she doesn't care about you." He said calmly (making Tsuna screamed "I know, I know! No need to mention it!"), "Then, let's ask Kyoko's opinion." Said the baby, he then snapped his fingers, "Shoichi." He signaled to the red hair to contact Kyoko. A big screen appeared on the wall, showing a picture of Haru, Kyoko , Bianchi and Chrome ("Hahi…that was when we went to the amusement park! That was fun!" commented Haru replied by a nod from Chrome and Bianchi).

Shoichi zoomed Kyoko's part (making the other three girls vanished from the picture) and below the picture there're series of number and the word "Dialing…." could be seen. The red head activated the speaker, letting all people in that studio to hear anything that's being said. There're rustling sound, then,

"Hello?" came Kyoko's voice.

"Kyoko-chan!" said Haru enthusiastically (followed by Chrome's "Ah…Kyoko-chan.."), Kyoko's voice lightened up.

"Ah! Haru-chan! Chrome-chan!" replied the brunette happily, "What is it?" she asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Kyoko-chan, listen! Tsuna-san is marrying someone today!" said Haru, only to be replied with silence, Tsuna's hope sparked up, praying that this ridiculous thing would be over quickly. "Kyoko-chan?" she tried, "Kyoko-chan?" another trial. More rustling sounds, then,

"Haru-chan? Haru-chan?" said the voice from the other end, "Haru-chan? Oh, God, the signal is so bad…." She muttered, "Haru-chan?" she tried once again, and by now, Tsuna's hope already shattered.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, we can hear you," replied Haru, answered with a sigh of relief. "So, Tsuna-san is marrying someone…." She said slowly, "…..A….a prince…." She added after a knife flew past her. Kyoko gasped, and Tsuna's head lifted up in surprise, could it be…..

"Onii-chan!!!" shouted Kyoko, worries coloring her words, more rustling sounds, then the connection was cut, letting silences showering the show. Shoichi's head poked out, mouthing, 'The signal is bad, sorry.' Tsuna really wants to cry.

"Now, that reminds me, Ryohei told me that he's participating in a boxing competition…." Commented the baby, holding out his cup for Haru to pour more coffee in it.

"It's done, the make up," Bianchi reported, "Next is the hair, Chrome, pass me the comb and hairpins." She said, reaching out her hand to accept the mentioned things from Chrome, who obeyed silently.

"Reborn, stop it this instant! What's your purpose anyway? Don't tell me it's some kind of training!" Tsuna shouted, shrieking when strays of his hairs caught on the comb.

"Of course it isn't." said Reborn, leaning on the sofa, "I call it 'Let's embarrass Dame-Tsuna' corner." He said, smiling widely, which is creepy in Tsuna's opinion.

"Like I said, what's the purpose of this?!" he asked, yelping when some of his hairs were pulled off.

"Why? Cant I have some fun?" asked Reborn, pouting.

"Don't act all cute-cute when we all know that you're anything but!" he yelled, followed by a scream when Bianchi hit the back of his head ("Don't you dare insult Reborn."), and shrieked when a number of knives flew all over the place.

"Ushishishi….Hurry things up, the prince is bored~" and all obey, Haru did because she's afraid, Chrome did because she thinks Haru's eager to finish things, and Bianchi did only to shut the blonde's mouth.

*_*_*_*

"Tsuna, do you accept this marriage?" asked Reborn toward his student, who replied by shaking his head wildly now that his mouth has been sealed by another tape. "Good, and you, Belphegor, do you?" he turned toward the blonde, ignoring his student's answer.

"Ushishishishi…yes!" said the (fallen, fake) prince, and the audience clasp their hands, congratulating the two. Suddenly, the light went off. Haru shivered.

"Hahi….Haru has a bad feeling….Chrome-chan…" she whined, blindly, searching for Chrome's hand to get the fear off her nerves. "It..it's scary…." She said, and then the room brightened suddenly. "Hahi?" the brunette blinked her eyes several times, trying to make sure she saw things right. There stood a (boy? Girl? She cant make sure of the gender) teen wearing a big frog hat.

"I'm against this marriage." Said the teen emotionlessly.

"Ushishishi…is the froggy has developed a feeling toward the prince?" asked the prince, chuckling. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, 'please let it over quickly…please…' that prayers echoed in his head.

"No, my master just told me it's going to be really cool if I interrupt and say something like that…." Said the boy expressionlessly, turning around to face the audience and bowed a little. "Hello all…wow, it feels like I'm an actor, cool…." He commented dryly, only to be responded by knives being thrown at him. "Ouch, senpai, it hurts, you made me cry…" he whined, making the audiences whispered in pity.

"Ushishishi…..So, you're here to destroy the Prince's happy moment, huh? You have to pay for it, froggy~" said the prince with a smirk that threaten to split his face in two, chasing after the teen who immediately made a run.

"Help me, Master……" he said, glanced around Haru's location, "I know you're a pervert, but I didn't know that you'd go that far only to hold a girl's hand…" he commented, staring at Haru's hand. That's when Haru noticed that the hand that she held is a little big and slightly calloused, and then she turned around.

"Hahi!!!" she screamed, jumped from her place and fell on her butt.

"I see that you're comfortable with holding my hand, Miura Haru." He said with a smirk, making Haru screamed.

"C-c-chrome-chaaannn!!!!" she cried, looking for her friend, who was behind her all that time. ("Ha-Haru-chan…it..it's okay…Mukuro-sama is…not a pervert…just…umm…..umm….." said Chrome, trying to calm the traumatized poor girl)

"Ushishishi….two against one? Not like the prince's going to lose anyway…." Said the blonde prince, chuckling, drawing out his knives, ready to attack. Haru screamed.

*_*_*_*

Now that the audiences have been evacuated, the guests have been gone to their so called home, Bianchi and Reborn have long going back home since it's Reborn's napping time, and that Tsuna has been freed by Gianinni's help. Haru left only with Chrome, paralyzed. The stress building up, and she screamed,

"Yamamoto-san, please come back!!!!!"

A prayer, a hope, also letting out her pent-up depression, all accompanied by the tears running down her cheeks.

*_*_*_*

A.N: don't kill me, I still have exams to do.


	6. People's hearts are difficult to read

A.N: So, I'm sick, but somehow force myself to type this chapter, because exams started next week, and I'm sure my parents won't allow me to *touch* this laptop. So, yeah, enjoy.

*_*_*_*

A certain baby wearing black suit could be seen sitting on the couch, facing the camera, he say, "Ciaossu," which the audiences cheerfully answered. Seconds later, a brunette ran into the stage hurriedly. Panting, she waved toward the audiences.

"Hahi! Haru's back with Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love! Haru's sorry she's late, sorry!" she said, hands clapped before her face, apologizing. "Yes, yes, Haru knows that everyone is excited to see who's our guest this time, shall we ask Reborn-chan, then?" she asked the audiences, who replied with a loud yes.

"Reborn-chan!" Haru called, walked toward one of the couches and sat on it. "Can Reborn-chan tell us who our guest is?" she asked, smiling, Reborn only stared at her trembling legs.

"…The toilet is that way," he said, pointing away, Haru could only buried her face in the pillows to save her from further embarrassment, she then replied weakly, "That's not it~"

"Why don't you guess?," he offered, sipping his coffee (Haru wanted to ask how could he drink so much coffee when he's only a baby, but too scared to do that), and when Haru lifted her head and looked at him in confusion, he added, "The guest, you guess." Haru's mouth formed a small 'o' and blinked.

"Uhm…um……"she tapped her chin, thinking, "Uhh…can't Reborn-chan give Haru a clue?" she asked back. "Because….the costume today is normal," she said, pointing at her light yellow dress, and the decoration of the stage is normal," she added, looking around, she almost felt safe that today's guest is –probably- a normal person.

Reborn smirked, "he's good with machine and complicated thing like that." He said, placing his cup on the table.

"Ah!" came her voice, "Gianinni-san? No! scratch that, Spanner-san?" she asked excitedly, Reborn snapped his finger, signaling for Spanner to walk into the stage, Gianinni pushed the man inside, while making a mental note to question Haru why she thought that he has no social live, let alone a love interest.

After Spanner sat, Haru immediately questioned him, "So, Spanner-san, who's the person closest to you?" she asked, smiling, because asking ; 'Okay, tell me who is it that you love' would be impolite.

The blonde only stared for a few seconds, estimating the distance between him and Reborn, and also the one between him and Haru, then he said, "You, five centimeters closer than Reborn," he said, licking his lollipop. Haru felt like to bite on the pillow, and she did.

Once she was calm enough, she asked him, "No, what Haru meant is," she inhaled, "who is it that Spanner-san likes the most?" she managed to say that with a big smile on her face. Reborn only snickered.

"Ah….is that so…" he rolled his tongue on his lollipop (which Haru suspected contains another unique flavor) "You should say it that way……would it be okay if it's not human?" he asked back, sucking on his lollipop (Haru was going to say, "But how could you…..?" when Reborn beat her first).

"Whatever, just make it quick." Ordered the baby, obviously getting impatient by their conversation.

"….Gola Mosca, and King Mosca." He said, and the two mentioned machines came flying just above the stage, destroying it in the progress of reaching their creator, Haru shrieked. Reborn calmly placed his gun against Spanner's temple, and said,

"Okay, now you clean all of these."

*_*_*_*

After things had been cleaned and Spanner had been scolded as well, they continue where they left off. Haru's face appeared and she smiled (forcefully).

"Ha…hahi….that was…" she paused, gulped, "an interesting conversation with Spanner-san!" she said, then added, "What now, Reborn-chan?" she asked the baby, hoping that he'd have some kind of solution.

"Hum…" the baby hummed, calmly sipping his coffee, "apparently he was not our guest, why don't you guess who it is, again? Spanner is not the only one who's good in that kind of thing." he offered with a little grin. Haru shivered, but decided to guess none the less.

"Giani….no! Irie! Souichi Irie-san!" she said hurriedly, in the control room, Gianinni frowned, even more when Spanner (who came to join him) patted his shoulder as if he's the most pitiful person in the whole world.

Once again, Reborn snapped his fingers, and a confused Irie Shouichi was shoved inside the stage. Haru cheered up in an instant: finally! A calm and not dangerous person! She stood and walked toward him.

"Hello, Irie-san! Welcome! Welcome!" she said, pushing the red haired boy to walk faster toward one of the couch, obviously ignoring the other's protest about the suddenness. Now that Haru took a better look on him, he's obviously not prepared.

'Haru's sorry, Irie-san, but the faster the better,' she thought, and nodded to herself. Being a kind-hearted girl she is, she then says, "Don't worry! Your bed-hair looks cool," she reassured him, grinning. Shouichi rose an eyebrow and replied with a muttered 'Please dont say something like that,'.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn, smiling. Shouichi only sighed.

"….just what are you planning with making me come here, Reborn-san?" he asked, scared of what he might heard, but determined to get the answer.

"Me? Planning something? You made me sound like a bad person," he said, sulking, and added, "You hurt me," to give more pressure on the poor guest. The audiences muttered something like 'How mean, accusing a little baby of something that he's not capable of,' making Shouichi feels even more guilt.

As if sensing his trouble, Haru spoke, "Alright~now, let's talk about yourself, Irie-san!" she said, smiling, "especially about your love life," she added, with a bigger, wider smile. Souichi only gulped.

"Ah…I don't think it's a good idea…" he said nervously, trying to stood only to find out that his ankles are tied with a chain, he immediately turned to Reborn, who's blowing bubble from his nose, in other word: sleep.

"Hahi…seems like it's Reborn-chan's napping time," she commented, then stood and walked away, "He'd catch a cold like that," covering the baby with a yellow blanket, she then turned to Shouichi, "Babies are cute and innocent, right?" she asked smiling.

'Yes, but not that one!' was the only thought in Shouichi's mind, and he was going to say it, had he not seen the gun under the blanket that Haru gave to the baby.

"Now, back to our previous topic," she said, smiling cheerfully, "do you have someone that you like, Irie-san?" she asked smiling even wider, "and we will call that person for you! It's a promise! So, who is it?" she added. Shouichi screamed inside,

'That's even worse!'

*_*_*_*

A.N: I could make up many reasons, but I'm sure you want the honest one, so here it is: there's an exam starting form next week, so I cant update. Okay, it's not like I always update every week, but…but…..well, that's it, bye~ wish me luck!


	7. But these people's hearts are easy to

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, or you'd find this show every five minutes after the anime.

AN: go to the bathroom, and get some snack before you read this, it's long for my standard. To:Shara Sherenia, I'm sorry, the chapter you're waiting for turned out to be like this. I'm going to meet a friend, I'm so happy

The sparkling interests in the girl's eyes made Shoichi bit back his protest, and the audiences' curious stare didn't help anything. He doesn't have the heart to shatter her hope, he's completely sure hat he's going to regret it later. He glanced at the girl (who's chatting animatedly with the audience) and sighed, alright, so a few tricks to avoid telling the truth is needed.

"Eeh… wouldn't it be more fun if you discover it yourself? Why don't you guess, Miura-san?" he offered, smiling, feeling a tad bit of guilt consuming him, but satisfied, because he's sure the girl wouldn't guess it right. Haru blinked, then pouted.

"Hahii? Why is Haru always asked to guess today?" she whined, but then sighed and smiled, "Alright, then! Haru's going to ask some things in order to get a clue," she said, then pointed her finger toward the boy, "and Irie-san definitely must tell the truth!" she said cheerfully.

Shoichi was going to answer her with a half hearted 'Well….' when his eyes caught a sight of something. That mentioned thing being an almost transparent string in the supposed-to-be sleeping baby's hand. When the redhead glanced upward, he saw a heavy-looking equipment hidden behind the stage lamp, supported with a short rope that's connected with that suspicious string in the baby's hand. He immediately knew: one single lie out of his mouth, and his soul would be out of his body in splits of second as well.

He glanced once again at the baby, who's lips curled up to form a smirk, and he gulped. "…..yes…." he finally responded to Haru's earlier statement, making the girl cheered up.

"Uhm….uhmm…." she played with her hair a bit, eyebrows knitted in concentration "well, when did you start loving that person?" she asked, avoiding using the word 'she' or 'he', learning from her experience with the previous guests.

Shoichi could feel his stomach tightened, "Uhh…when…" his eyes darted around, trying to make his answer as unclear as possible, "we were studying in the same place," he said, biting his lip slightly. Calm down, I did well, he reassured himself.

"Wait! Let Haru thinks!" she said dramatically, "umm…umm…." A few seconds passed and she finally sighed, "none coming into Haru's mind," she said, disappointed, "Alright, what's that person's favorite?" she asked, smiling.

Shoichi was going to answer 'Me, maybe?' but he said, "Uhm…sweets, I guess…" many people like sweets, and Shoichi's sure about that. The girl tilted her head to a side, eyes closed, trying to imagine the said person. Shoichi sighed in relief, but that relief quickly replaced by fear when he saw that the thing above his head swayed dangerously.

"Uhh…." She stared at the baby, then sighed, "Reborn-chan is still asleep, and Haru doesn't know much about Irie-san," she said, and Shoichi perked up, thinking that she finally gave up, "Haru knows! Let's ask Spanner-san since he knows more about Irie-san!" she said cheerfully, making Shoichi groaned inwardly.

In the control room, Spanner stood from his seat, he then bid Gianinni good bye as he walked, along with a pat on his shoulder. Gianinni only frowned. Why do these people think that he has no love interest?

As Spanner walked into the stage, Haru stood, once again welcoming the blonde. Shoichi was considering this to be a good time to run away when he remembered that his ankle's chained, and he groaned. Spanner saw his problem and chuckled slightly, but that's enough to make Shoichi curse his fate.

After they sat, Haru asked, "So, Spanner-san, what do you think we should ask Irie-san about his love?" Spanner glanced at the redhead who mouthed 'No, no, no' to him, and then to Haru, feeling up to some mischief, he spoke.

"Wont it be better if I tell you that person's name?" he said lightly, making Haru squealed happily, and also making Shoichi's mouth opened widely. Seeing Shoichi's expression, Spanner then turned to him. "Well, if you don't want me to say it myself, then say that you love me," he said, successfully managed to look shy.

"Hahi!! So, the two of you are dating?" she asked, hands clapped in delight. She's thankful that nothing happened this time. To say that Shoichi is surprised would be an understatement. He was going to deny everything that he blonde said, but then he think that maybe it's the best if the others don't know about his love interest. He sighed, he's going to thank Spanner later, and then throw him into the sea right after.

"I…I…" he began, he glanced toward the sleeping baby, the string in his hand sparkled because of the lamp, and when he turned around, he noticed that Haru has moved closer to listen, he then glanced at Spanner, who's looking at him, amused. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I….think we should keep it to our selves." He managed to say with a smile.

Spanner blinked, then turned to Haru and said, "You see? That's the face Shoichi makes when he's lying." Haru nodded in understanding. The brunette stood and walked away, only to be back a few seconds later. Holding what looked like a gun in her hands, wait, now that Shoichi looked closely, it really is a gun, similar with Reborn's.

"Reborn-chan taught Haru this," she said, positioning the thing in her hand, Shoichi gulped, imagining why did the girl even agreed to be taught things like that. But, knowing Haru, the 'bullet' inside couldn't be dangerous right? At most it'd be water. "Liar!" Haru shouted and shot. Splash of water came to contact with Shoichi's body, he smiled dryly while Haru jumped happily since her accuracy level raised.

'Well, I was right' thought Shoichi, 'it's only water, with salt' he shook his head, that's when he caught a sight of the chain on his ankles that he decided to look at it closely. He tried to locate where the thing ended. Following the chain with his eyes, he gulped as it was connected to a cable. Fears creeping up his whole body, even more when Reborn oh-so-innocently rolled off the sofa (still 'sleeping') and kicked the cable oh-so-accurately until Shoichi swore he could hear something is buzzing. 'Metal chain', he listed the things, 'Salt water', he added, gulping, 'electricity?' he was unable to think of anything else as waves of electricity hit him, and he screamed. Haru (who was checking Reborn's body for any damage caused by the fall, 'poor Reborn-chan' she thought) turned to him, "Hahiii! Irie-san!" she squeaked, Spanner only clapped his hands. The audiences, thinking that it's part of the show clapped their hands also, amazed by their ability to make the show seemed so 'real'.

Reborn 'woke' after hearing Shoichi's scream, "Haru," he called for the girl, who immediately turned, "Why is Spanner here?" he asked.

"Ah, that was because Haru thought Spanner-san is Irie-san's dangerous love." She reasoned, Reborn glanced at the blonde, and replied,

"…He doesn't look dangerous at alL, how could you think that it was him in the first place?" he questioned the girl, and took a mobile phone out of nowhere, "doesn't matter, I already contacted the right person this morning," he said airily, ignoring Haru's protest ("Hahi? So why was Haru must go through all of that?"), "you can come in," He said to the phone, only to be answered by a cheerful 'Ok' with a voice that made Shoichi shuddered instantly.

The stage shook greatly that the people on it fell on their knees or butt ungracefully, and then an elevator came up slowly, showing the tip of white hair that make Shoichi paled instantly, and Haru wished that she fainted, so she wouldn't be able to see anything that might happen later. There standing carelessly, waving cheerfully, was a white spiky haired man dressed in white also Haru's thankful that the lights are on this time, or she might scream at seeing him (mistaken him for ghosts and such).

"And here he came, Irie Shoichi's dangerous love," stated Reborn, followed by the Audiences (plus Spanner)' s applauses. "Why is he dangerous, you asked? Well, just look at his face," he added, pointing toward Shoichi's face (eyes unfocused, looking like he's ready to faint the next second) as Byakuran hugged him (suffocating him) tightly.

"Sho-chaaann~" he called, nuzzling Shoichi's cheek, "Hmm? You look pale, is your stomach okay?" he asked, placing his palms on the other's stomach as his arms encircled his waist, "Are you nervous, hmm? Don't worry, I'll take you far, far away, so let's go, Sho-chan~" he said, walking away with Shoichi in his hands, only to be stopped by the chain on the redhead's ankle.

"Oh? So Sho-chan is into this kind of things?" he asked with a teasing smile, and released Shoichi and crouched down to take the chain in his hand, "I'll be sure to prepare things like this later, so no worries, Sho-chan~" he said as he broke the chain with bare hand, Shoichi must think fast. Shoichi looked around, to find that everyone is staring at them, and that Gianinni has kindly installed a gigantic monitor that showed everything in the stage oh-so-clearly, he cursed Reborn's ability to look innocent, he cursed Haru's inability to think of this as kidnapping (and not a romantic scene that came out in fairy tales where the princes took the princesses' hand in a marriage), he cursed the audiences who came only to see him suffer, and he also cursed Spanner, who looked at him, interests in his eyes, but did nothing.

"Spanner!" he called, "I…. love you, so help me out of this!" he said, struggling to get out of Byakuran's embrace, Spanner only pointed at his face as if saying, 'me?' and shrugged.

"Naahh….I'd rather watch from the sideline, right, Miura?" he nudged the girl who's too absorbed in her own fantasy, she squeaked and nodded hurriedly. And there gone was Shoichi's only hope.

"Is Sho-chan cheating on me? What should I do, I wonder? Should I kill all of them so that there's only us?" murmured the white haired one slowly, effectively making everyone present there shuddered. "Just kidding, I wont care as long as Sho-chan is with me~" he hugged the poor boy tighter. "That's it, thanks for giving Sho-chan back to me, I missed him so much, bye." He said, walking away. Haru shuddered, and thought that the air conditioner is set with temperature a bit too low. That, or else something bad is coming. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration, trying to predict where will that bad thing going to pop out of. She scanned the audiences' seats.

"Oya…oya…what a fun show we have here," said a voice, sure enough coming from the VIP seats for the audiences, Haru was sure the one sitting there a few seconds ago was an old lady with her grandson, not a blue-haired man and a green haired teen, no at all. "You're good at guessing, Miura Haru." He said then.

"Oh, Mukuro-kun, fancy seeing you here," said Byakuran, smiling at the man as he released Shoichi from his embrace, an act that somehow brought a frown up on Shoichi's face. It seems like Byakuran was everywhere, because the next second he's right before the blue-haired man, "Tell me your reason? Hmm?" he asked the man, touching the other's face lightly. Spanner didn't bother to hide his chuckles as Shoichi's frown deepened, making the redhead elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are you planning to cheat right in front of your wife?" asked Mukuro back, with a smile as chilling as his tone. And the next few seconds, that Mukuro was replaced by a big stuffed frog. The green haired teen on the next seat finally spoke,

"Ah, that's my stuffed toy, so it was there…." He said, taking the toy on his lap, "Master, cant we go home now?"he asked, looking straight at the stage.

"Patient, little one," answered the so called master, then turned toward Haru, "I'm here to accompany my cute dear Chrome, she's in the back stage," he said, and Haru cant help to think:

'Then, why is Rokudo Mukuro here? it'd be dangerous!'

Unknown to Haru, Shoichi was also thinking the same thought, for different reason.

"Sit down, Byakuran. Let's talk for a bit, then I'd give Irie Shoichi for you, and I even will send him to you on his free time," said Reborn with the voice that held authority in it, Shoichi made a mental note; make sure to always have something to busy himself whenever Reborn is present, and only relax when he's away.

"Is that so? Then I guess spending some more time here isn't that bad. Nee, Sho-chan, aren't you happy, we could be together forever now!" he stated, forcing the redhead to sit beside him, then he stared at Spanner, challenging the blonde (who only huffed, and proceeded to walk away had Haru not beg him to stay). Shoichi instantly paled.

"Haru, the question." Ordered the baby, Haru squeaked in surprise, but managed to calm down and chose one of the cards that the baby gave her just now.

"Ha…hahi….when….when did the two of you started loving each other?" she asked, then added, 'let's started with Irie-san's answer first!" she stated cheerfully, forgetting her fear completely.

"Uh….I told you already…." Said the flushed redhead, Haru thought it's cute, but Spanner thought he's so pitiful in that state, without denying he looked cute.

"I heard nothing, so just answer it." Said Reborn menacingly. Shoichi gulped and in his fear unconsciously getting closer to Byakuran.

"Aaah…..Sho-chan, patient, you don't want me to suddenly jump on you here, right?" teased the man beside him. Shoichi instantly inched away, only to find his and Byakuran's hands are chained. He stared at the thing, and Byakuran said, "I hope you like this one, Sho-chan, don't worry, we have the other models at home." Shoichi seriously considered to commit a suicide there and then.

"Uhh….some time after we met, when we're in the same college." He said, only to shut Byakuran up.

"…Uhh…and…." Haru looked at Byakuran, wondering whether to call him with his family name or not, and if yes, what's his family name? but fortunately she didn't need to call him at all, Byakuran cheerfully piped,

"I always loved Sho-chan ever before I was born, I knew Sho-chan is the one destined for me." Shoichi froze, sweats dropping, face flushed in embarrassment. The audiences sounded happy thought, judging from their tone.

"Next question….Hahi?" Haru stated as she read the card, "Hahi….what do you see in the other that made you love him?" she asked, wondering why the baby prepared this kind of question, after all, it wasn't asked in the previous episodes.

"Uhh….I thought he was kind-hearted, a warm person and he's also smart…." Answered the redhead, purposefully forgetting to add 'Handsome' and gave emphasizes in the word 'was'.

"But, Sho-chan, I'm always kind toward you," replied the white-haired one, snuggling closer, "are you cold Sho-chan? Don't worry, we'll get warm as soon as we're alone." He said, smiling.

"Byakuran, the question." Said Reborn calmly.

"Mou…that's such a silly question, why should I answer that?" he replied, but remembered the prize he'd get home after, "I love everything about Sho-chan." Another embarrassing statement that made Shoichi hid his face with one of the couch pillow, and also made Spanner's stomach hurt from laughing so much, Shoichi instantly throw the pillow at the blonde.

"Hahi…it's today's last question," Haru stated once she feel bad atmosphere coming from the dangerous-looking man. "For Irie-san, which do you choose between your projects or Byakuran-san? And for Byakuran-san, which do you choose, Irie-san or your….." she paused at reading, wondering whether it's relevant or not, "…..marshmallow?"

"…..Byakuran-san, I guess…." Said Shoichi, "Just because that'd shut him for a while and I could get back to my projects right after!" he added quickly, avoiding the stares from everyone in that place.

"Sho-chan, don't be that embarrassed," Byakuran piped in, poking his cheek, inching closer to the redhead. "I'll chose Sho-chan of course, I'll give my marshmallows for him if he want them, I'll give everything for Sho-chan." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok, cancel all your plan to attack Vongola, forever, and I'll install peeping cam in every corner of Irie's room," Reborn started the bargain, with Byakuran as the head of his family, there's no telling when that would happen, "and bathroom," he added airily when Byakuran didn't respond.

"Deal~" said the other happily. Haru's face was as red as an apple, and by this point, Spanner was already sprawling on the ground, his energy gone after laughing the whole time.

'Poor Spanner-san' thought Haru, 'He's so in love with Irie-san that he became crazy…' she added, nodding to herself in understanding, and sent him pity stares when the blonde started roling on the ground.

How about Irie Shoichi? He chose to pretend he's in his lab, doing his project, and not here, being harassed (physically and verbally) by Byakuran, whom he's going to be sent to on his every single free times.

"Everyone! It's time for us to part! Let's thank our guests for accompanying us this whole time, thank you, everyone!" she said, followed by thousands of 'thank you's

"Ciaossu." Said Reborn simply.

"Now….Sho-chan and I have something to attend if you don't mind…." Said Byakuran cheerfully, standing, automatically forcing Shoichi to stand also. "Come on, Sho-chan…" he called. The redhead tried to unlock the chain, only to find out it's locked with keyword. He then turned his head.

"Hey, Spanner, we're friends, cant you at least be a knight in shining armor for this time?!" he yelled, panicked. The blonde only stared at him.

"….ok," he said finally, took out a gadget from his pocket, "You want to be saved by a shiny thing, right?" he stated. His statement followed by Haru's loud scream as King Mosca entered the stage once again. "Go." He said as he changed the robot's mode into 'Automatic' and set it up to a 'full range attack'.

"Not this again!!!" Haru's scream accompanied by Shoichi's.

AN: aa….I hope the length's enough to cover for the lack of update, yeah, exam ended a week ago, but there're make up exams that I need to do, so… *shrugs*


	8. Hahii! A Funeral!

To: Irrelevancy and Shara Sherenia, who both requested for this pairing, I'm sorry. Somehow I feel like you guys readers out there would hate me if I didn't update this story quickly.

WARNING: insanity

For once, Haru's not late. By the time the show supposed to run, she'd already on the stage, sitting with Reborn on her lap. She smiled cheerily when Spanner's count reached zero and the curtain was raised. Both then greeted the audiences, who replied in a loud voice. Both wearing all black outfit, Reborn's in his usual clothes, and Haru's in a black dress with thin yellow lines decorating the hem. She looked at her outfit gloomily, no, not because she didn't like the style, the dress is cute alright, but…. Her eyes wandered to the stage, and she instantly shivered, the atmosphere reminds her of a funeral.

"S-so! Reborn-chan, who's our guest today?" she asked cheerily, ignoring Reborn's comment about how her body trembled just now, the baby then choose to ignore it also.

"You interviewed them once," he said, and the girl immediately sighed in relief, since she's still alive, then that means the guest is not someone dangerous, right? "If I recall things right, you said that person has such a beautiful hair…" he added, then hopped off the girl's lap.

"Uh….uh…beautiful hair…..Bianchi-neesan? Uhh…no! Superbia Squalo-san!" she exclaimed proudly, "Haru wouldn't forget such pretty hair!" she said, smiling widely, "the hair that shines whenever the light hit, it was really wonderful!" she continues to ramble even when Reborn signaled to Spanner to let the guest in.

Spanner nodded in understanding, he put on a headphone first, Gianinni following his action. Leon already changed its form into a headphone and is now covering Reborn's ears. Squalo came inside with his loud, loud voice. Haru and all the unfortunate audiences screamed back in fright instantly.

When the three of them had been seated on the sofa (meaning that Squalo's ended his rampage about why he's brought to that place), Haru nudged the baby, then show him her palm. Reborn only stared, then opened his mouth and say,

"Palm reading? Sure I can, but later, ok?"he said, then making a shoo-shoo motion for the girl to quit what she did. Haru shook her head, then move her hand closer to the baby. Reborn simply drew out a gun and aim for her. "Just say what you want to say.' He ordered, Haru instantly withdrew her hand and nodded.

"Uhm….the questions for today?" she asked fearfully, removing the gun inched by inch using her hand. Reborn only sent her blank looks.

"Ah, I forgot about that…." He said airily, "you know how to improve, right? Then do it." Haru's shoulders slumped down in defeat as the audiences laughed, thinking that this is a part of their scenario. Haru tried to think, really, she tried so hard, but it's difficult to do when a long haired swordman was yelling to you to just "hurry the fuck up".

So, with trembling voice, the question that Haru managed to ask was,

"Squ….Squalo-san has the most beautiful hair that Haru has ever seen, does Squalo-san take care of it on his own or, is there someone to help him?" she asked, with a big, fake, smile plastered on her face. The studio went silent, and Haru really wanted to scream.

"…what the fuck?" was Squalo's smart answer. Reborn jumped toward the swordman's shoulder, then yanked his long hair, then jumped off him and to his own seat. And then the baby pulled the hair until the length reached Haru's place, ( thus forcing Squalo to screamed 'Hey, handle it carefully!')

"Since you like his hair so much, here, you can hold onto it," said the baby, handing the hair to Haru, who beamed right after, "Oi, answer the question," ordered the baby, tugging the hair once more, making the silver haired man growled, "Oi, Haru," He called for the girl who's petting the strands of hair in awe, "pull the hair whenever he refuse to answer."

Haru shrieked in fright, even more when Squalo cried his long, loud, trademarked 'voi'.

"His hair is the thing he loved the most, he wont do anything so long you hold it." Said Reborn, and Haru could only wonder why the hair mattered so much for the man, but then remembering how Bianchi took care of her hair, she nodded to herself in understanding.

"…"Squalo murmured an answer, so Haru tugged the hair, immediately making him roared in anger. "That *beep beep* Lussuria always touch my hair without permission saying *beep beep* about how I should *beep beep* keep my hair." He said, and spat. Haru's thankful Gianinni already set his computer to let out a loud beeping noise every time the silver haired man say the "key words".

"Uhh…then, has anyone beside Haru told you that you have the most beautiful hair ever?" she asked, this time with admiration. Squalo mumbled, slowly, so that Haru can read what he said.

Haru quickly stood, without letting go of Squalo's hair, unintentionally pulling a strand of hair off his head, making him growled and cursed loudly, resulting with loud beeping noises echoed in the room.

"Hahi! Haru's really really sorry!" she squeacked, eyes closed shut in fright. A few seconds passed, and when she's sure that she's still alive, she opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "Ha-hahiii! Reborn-chan, that's dangerous! You'll be hurt!" she said, panicked when she saw the baby holding Squalo's sword, which is connected to his hand, against the man's neck. But Reborn only sent him blank look, and she continued, keeping her eyes on the baby.

"Hahi! Since it seems like Lussuria-san knows so much about Squalo-san, Let's call the first suspect of Squalo-san's dangerous love: Lussuria-san!" esclaimed the brunette absentmindedly, while trying to recall the face of Lussuria, "And also the second suspect, Dino-san!" she added cheerfully. Reborn only snickered as Squalo screamed, 'What the *beep* there's no *beep*ing way I *beep beep beep* that *beep beep beeping beep beep*!' and the audiences who brought their child to the show immediately felt relief when the beeping start, saving their children's innocent ears.

A music being played, and Haru didn't remember they played any music before. The tune's so cheerful, that Haru immediately realized this person is not the right person, seeing how the music doesn't match today's theme. The girl chose to ignore it for the sake of her sanity. The music made her imagine a tropical land, she could hear the sound of maracas, and also a cheerful voice who greeted them with a loud "Yuhuuuuuuuuu~" followed by the dancing light from above.

Lussuria came inside, shaking the maracas in his hands cheerfully. Followed by Dino, who carefully watched his steps and keeping the distance between him and the Varia Sun Guardian.

"Squu~~ I came here to save you, honey~" he said, blowing kisses in the air, making Squalo gritted his teeth in annoyance when suppressing a shiver, "Ohhh…thanks for inviting me, darling!" he said to Haru and gave her a quick hug. Haru just stood there, dumbfounded. Her eyes stung after seeing so many colors in Lussuria so suddenly, since her eyes got accustomed by the dark theme in the studio.

"Hey, Haru," greeted Dino, the girl looked at him with guilt inside, he sighed. "It's okay, I'm kinda used being called here," he reassured her, grinning widely, "And I got to see Squalo, too." He added cheerfully.

"Ha…hahii…..p-please sit down, and help Haru to ask some question!" she said to the man, who giggled and said, 'sure thing, dear'. Haru opened her mouth, trying to inform the man that they got no script, and thus they need to think the questions by themselves, but failed to do so.

"Aww! Squ, what happened to your hair? It's not as shiny!" he exclaimed dramatically, grabbing Squalo's head with both hands, Haru gulped, could it be because she tugged on it earlier? "Oooh, you poor thing! Are you stressed?" he hugged the swordman's head tightly, drowning the curses with his muscles. Squalo cant attack him, for his hands are bent backward and handcuffed, he'd like to use his legs, but they're chained to the stage's floor.

It'd be easy if it's just the floor, but knowing Reborn, seems like he added something under the floor as well.("Wow, Squalo, it's so rare to see you behave!" commented Dino, laughing afterward, making the chained man growled.)

"Hahi? Is-is that so? What could possibly stressed Squalo-san so much?" Asked Haru concerned, and received a pat on her head from Lussuria, who then immediately fuss over how Squalo should treat his hair, replied by squalo, followed by the beeping sounds that got louder and louder.

"Oh, many things stressed him." Reborn answered him, blew the hot steam coming from his cup. all attentions suddenly on him, "Like, the abusive person that he loves…" he said, hiding his grin behind the cup. Murmurs of sympathy could be heard, also a few comments like 'No wonder he's so foul mouthed', 'it's his expression about his sad fate', and 'ooh…that poor guy' echoed in the studio.

Haru's so carried by the situation that her eyes already wet with tears. Dino lent her a handkerchief, and get a muffled 'thanks' from her.

"I'm sure if it's for love, Squalo would do anything," he said, stressing the world 'love', Dino patted Squalo on the head, "He'd gladly take any pain, after all, no pain no gain, right?" commented the baby airily, followed by loud beeping voices, indicating that Squalo's screaming curses. In the control room, Gianinni and Spanner are playing against each other in an online card game out of boredom.

"Oooohhhh…..Squuu….tell me, how many times did Xanxus threw his glasses today?" asked Lussuria out of curiousness. Squalo was going to say that it's none of his business when the baby hitman whistled and lifted his face upward, making Squalo do the same. There he saw a large sword was hung right above him.

"…..about fifty *beep* times…." He answered, Lussuria shrieked at the fact and hugged the man, taking along Dino (who was standing nearby), resulting in Haru and all the audiences to shriek also, Reborn only rolled his eyes. Inside the control room, both Spanner and Gianinni were so surprised by the shriek that one of them accidentally pushed the button that control the door of the room where Xanxus was waiting. They accidentally opened the door of hell.

Xanxus is not the one to be controlled. That's why he was pissed when the baby hitman came to him earlier that day, bring him to this place, and told him to wait in this room. But the baby was prepared, he gave the Varia boss offerings, just so he'd wait. Xanxus agreed when he figured out what the offerings were.

He was sipping the most expensive red wine available when the door of his room opened. Grumbling, he stood and walked out of the door. Once again, in the control room, both Gianinni and Spanner were looking at one another, gulping as they saw (from the many monitors there) the descendant of hell came out of the room, toward the stage.

As a warning to those on the stage, Spanner quickly played a theme song from any horror movie that he could find in his files. Haru instantly shivered when she heard the song. She glanced around and immediately thought, 'Hahii….Squalo-san's dangerous love must be coming here…it..it's scary….'

Trying to prevent horror, Gianinni made a door appeared on Xanxus' way. The man only eyed the thing with distaste in his eyes, he drew out his guns, then brutally fired at it, leaving nothing but ashes and smokes. He entered the stage, instantly drawing attentions to himself. Both Gianinni and Spanner decided to left things as they are.

A vein popped up on Xanxus' forehead when he saw Squalo being hugged by Lussuria and Dino, without any resistance. If it's Lussuria, he could understand, it's in that guy's nature to just hug whoever he met as he wishes. The question is, why's that bronco also hugging him while laughing carelessly?

That was what inside Xanxus' head, after being translated so that everyone would be able to know about it without their minds being corrupted.

Xanxus walked closer to the group. Gianinni called the police office, asking for helps to evacuate the audiences.

Xanxus had seen him being hugged by that idiot before, and he made sure to give Squalo his well-deserved punishment, so that the swordman would never ever dare to even think about doing that anymore.

As he reached their place, Lussuria instantly backed away, and, by instruction from Reborn, bring Haru to the backstage with him. Dino was going to run, and that, we could say, is his greatest desire at the moment, but on his back, Reborn pointed his gun. Dino was not the type to curse, but he did anyway, causing a weak beeping sound. Spanner made the monitor above the stage stop showing the scenes that happened on it.

"*Beep* off, scum," he said, then realizing that his words are blocked, he said, with every ounce of anger in his words, "just what the *beep* are you scum *beep beeping beep beep*" he said, then added, "*beep beep beeping beep beeping beep*" he turned to Squalo (and Dino who's unable to back away due to the pressure of the gun's barrel against his back), "Did you *beep* not *beeping beep* hear me *beeping beep* to *BEEP* OFF, you *beeping beep beeping beep*!" from the back stage, Haru was wondering what kind of thing they're talking about since it's difficult to understand when all you hear were beeping sounds.

"Ehh…I'd like to let go, but seems like I'm attached to him…." Dino said, laughing, trying to reasoned his behavior, he's not sure when, but it seemed like Reborn already put some glue on him (proven by a tube of super glue lying behind the baby's seat, said baby managed to look innocent by, once again, sleeping on it). The monitor above the stage showed lines of words, saying:

'Sorry for the disturbance, for the sake of your safety, please follow the arrows on the floor.' Then, on the floor under the seats, orange arrows appeared

But Dino should learn how to talk first it seems. Because Xanxus doesn't look like he's pleased by hearing that. Dino gulped as Xanxus drew out his guns, aiming for his head.

"*Beep* Xanxus! I'm still here!" Squalo screamed at the top of his lungs. "*BEEEPPPPPPPPPPP*!"

By the time a loud explosion occurred, the audiences are already in the lobby of the building, watching from the monitor over there.

"Hahi!" Haru squeaked as the ground shook violently, she looked around in panick, "Wh…what happened, Lussuria-san, are you alright?" she asked the man, who waved his hand airily.

"Oh, dear….what a waste of good tea," he said, revering to tea, that they previously drink, that's spilled on the table. "Fufufufu….dont worry, there wont be that many copses….." he reassured the girl, which made the girl jumped in fright.

"Ciaossu…." Greeted Reborn when he came to the back stage. Followed by Xanxus, who dragged a half-dead Squalo behind, hands still handcuffed, but at least his legs are free. The brunette immediately offered him (the baby, for Xanxus and Squalo already exited the studio room, followed by Lussuria) a drink, which he refused with a slight shake of his head, "Oh, Haru, can you help the others cleaning the mess on the stage?"

If Haru was any other actress, she'd refuse, but since Haru is Haru, she obeyed and cheerfully entered the stage once again, now that the dangers are over. As Haru entered, she heard a music being played, the music is so scary that the girl shivered, it reminds her (along with all the decorations on the stage) of a funeral.

"Hahiiiii! Dino-san!" she screamed in surprise. A funeral, indeed, Dino was a bloody mess, sprawling motionlessly on the stage floor. Someone with a twisted mind (Reborn, but the girl would never think about it that way, instead thinking how cute the gesture was, if she knew he did it) has poured the inside of the flower vase all over him.

So, the bloody corpse was covered by flowers (red roses, to match today's theme), and wet by water. Haru was going to check if he's still alive, when his hand moved so suddenly, startling her.

"Ha…ru….chan…" Dino called weakly, and Haru went closer, Dino grabbed her hand. That's it, Dino's going to left her a dying message. "Tell….Kyo…ya…..I…." he coughed, adding more dramatic effect, "I…love…him….." and with that, the hand that was holding her hand fell. She screamed.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Said a voice. Voice that held so much authority that Haru immediately ran from the corpse. A nice decision, because the owner of that voice walked toward the corpse, and kick him hard on the side. Haru tried to hold back her scream at that scene.

"I told you not to die before I bite you to death, didn't I?" he asked calmly, then sat on one of the sofa, "Come to me even if you must crawl." He said sadistically, like a queen….no, a king, Haru quickly changed her thought.

'C-cruel' was Haru's thought. Amazingly, Dino's eyes shot open, and he beamed after seeing his beloved. He stood and ran to hug him.

"Kyoyaaaaaa! That guy was a meanie! I wonder why Squalo loves him….." said Dino, completely in different state compared to a few seconds earlier. Haru only stared at him in disbelief, mouth shut thightly, but in her mind was,

'Haru doesn't think Dino-san has the right to say that….' A cough from Gianinni took her attention, he motioned to the camera, which is still recording. 'Hahii!'

"Everyoneee! That's the exciting show that you love so much! Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love! Hahi! Haru thinks it's best to end it here! See you again!" she waved to the camera, then ran away in fear of being bitten to death.

Thanks: for readers who keep reading these craps, and my darling *puke blood* Fuuki Inchou Ange, who thought of the questions, and who's stressing herself over the upcoming exams, may us pass safely, I don't want to repeat my grades. No, please. Who wants to be my penpal and be the sacrifice to hear my stories? Raise your hand! No one? *sobs* you don't have to be so mean.

Oh, yeah, I don't think it's the last chapter, just pray for it.


	9. No Rebornchan?

AN: Sorry, try to think of this chapter as a teaser, okay? Why do I always update near or in between the exams? That would be answered when this question got an answer: 'why do I get writer block when it's not exam?'

Haru ran into the stage, crying. The camera's following her every move. She faced the audiences and screamed.

"Reborn-chan is gone! He must be kidnapped!" she exclaimed, followed by questioning voices from the audiences. Irie Shoichi came into the stage and led her away. Spanner made an announcement on the monitor:

'Sorry for the inconvenience, please wait for a little while.' And when he done typing that he turned around, continuing his 'date' with his beloved Mosca.

"Understood, Haru-san?"Shoichi asked for confirmation. Haru only nodded silently, which made the boy before her doubt it. "Reborn-san has something to do, and he'd send someone in his place." Haru nodded, smiling, and it's clear for Shoichi the girl understood, finally. He sighed.

"Good. Then I'll leave the rest to you, good luck, Haru-san." He said, smiling encouragingly, pat her on the shoulder, then walked off. He was stopped by Haru. She then walked toward the stage, dragging him along.

"Since Reborn-chan's replacement is not here yet, Haru would like to chat with Irie-san! Welcome, everyone, to Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love!" she announced loudly, followed by enthusiastic claps from the audiences. "Hahi! Today's decoration is so cute!" she commented, sitting on an apple-shaped couch. "it makes Haru feels like in a fairy tale." She said cheerfully, pointing at the wall, where a castle was painted on, and to the big stuffed animals in the place of couches. Haru herself is wearing a fairy-like costume, with a simple flower on her free hair.

"Today's couple must be a really romantic couple whose loves are just like those in fairy tale!" she exclaimed with dreamy eyes. Shoichi only sighed, smiling weakly, 'well….let the girl enjoys it while she can. Poor girl….' Was what he thought.

"Oh, right, everyone, Reborn-chan is not kidnapped, sorry for making you worry." She said, smiling apologetically. Shoichi bit back his comment about how Reborn would never be kidnapped, it's always the other way around.

"It's been awhile since Haru last met Irie-san, Irie-san wasn't there at our previous interview." She said, smiling. "Sooooo, where was Irie-san at the time?" she asked, and Shoichi could see the interests sparkling in her eyes.

"It was my day off, I was with…a friend," he answered carefully, obviously uncomfortable with the stares he's getting from the audiences.

"Since Reborn-chan is not here, Haru has the control," she said, turning her head around, "Spanner-san, Haru would like to check whether that was the truth or not." She said, clapping her hands, signaling to the blonde to hurry up.

The monitor flickered, and an image appeared. The image was blurry, but when the noise from the sound system started, Haru realized it's a video. Shoichi only groaned, maybe, just maybe, he could coax Haru to stop the video. Or maybe not. That was what the red head thought when he saw Haru's determined eyes watching the monitor closely.

"Hahi…. Isn't that the new opened restaurant? How nice…was the food delicious?" she asked Shoichi, who nodded weakly. He was going to interrogate Spanner about where and how did he get that video.

The monitor shows an image of the newly opened restaurant, then the focus changed, showing a red head boy sat on a table across a white haired one. Whoever took that video actually thought it'd be better if they zoomed out the object of the recording. And the audiences were thankful they did.

"Is the food to your liking, Sho-chan?" asked the white haired one, also known as Byakuran, smiling cheerfully. The so called Sho-chan only nodded slightly. Feeling slightly nervous about the way Byakuran looking at him, the red head reached out for his drink.

"I'm happy that they gave you a day off, so we could spend it together," Byakuran said, replied with a weak 'yeah' "I always want to go on a date with Sho-chan like this." He said, Shoichi was thankful he hadn't drunk anything, else he'd split them on Byakuran, wait, that might be a good idea. But, no, that would only give him another reason to take off his clothes (the other reasons? Shoichi chose to not know).

"W-well, isn't that because you made a deal with Reborn-san, Byakuran-san?" Shoichi finally said dryly, recalling the moment where he was interviewed by Haru. Byakuran only put on a fake pout, seemed obviously happy with the situation they're in.

"Mou, Sho-chan~" Shoichi jumped on his seat, peeking under the table cloth, then shifted on his seat, "It's been a long time since we last met," Shoichi's grip on his fork tightened, considering whether it'd be good to just stab the other boy's hand (that was currently on his knee), "I really, really miss you, Sho-chan~" Byakuran leaned in, Shoichi leaned back, "Why are you avoiding me, Sho-chan?" Shoichi would have been feeling guilty hearing how the white haired teen sounded and looked like when he said it, if his hand wasn't where it was.

"Byakuran-san….I…." Shoichi shifted, trying to get rid of Byakuran's hand, without making it obvious that he's being molested by the person before him. Whoever took the video must be a physic, for they know for sure when to shoot just their face, or down to their feet, fortunately, the table cloth is not that big, giving a clear view about what happened under the table to whoever watched the video (Shoichi considered biting his tongue to death when the audiences plus Haru stared at the monitor, blushing, those who brought their child immediately covered their eyes).

"Sho-chan…do you hate me that much?" the hand crept higher, Shoichi's whole body shook, for various reasons that everyone can came up with. Shoichi stood abruptly, "Sho-chan?" Byakuran called, replied with a hard punch on his face.

"Stop molesting me!" he snapped, then ran away, followed by Byakuran, who airily asked him whether he prefer the hotel of his own bedroom. The video ended there, with a simple explanation:

'Sorry, we cant take a video of them any longer, for it's possible they're going to do something NC-17, we're under aged.'

And a picture of Chrome and Kyoko smiling apologetically appeared.

"Ha-hahi, Haru didn't know Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan were so good at taking video," she tried to start a conversation, for the whole studio were so stunned they didn't say a word.

"It'd be better if they weren't so good, commented Shoichi, groaning.

"Oya oya, seems like my cute Chrome finally found a hobby." Came a third voice. Both turned around to the source, and screamed at the same time. "Hello, I'm here to substitute the baby." He greeted the audiences, ignoring Haru and Shoichi who were recovering from the shock.

"Wh-why is Rokudo Mukuro-san here?" Haru asked, Shoichi took this opportunity to run away.

"Kufufufu… don't be so stiff, call me Mukuro, and I'll call you Haru." He said, the girl only nodded in fear, "For the reason about why I'm here…" he trailed off, " it's because the one you're going to interview is someone close to me." He said, smiling. Haru immediately brightened.

"Is it Chrome-chan? Then that explains the whole setting, Chrome-chan is the princess, and…and…who is the prince?" she rambled, "Hahi! The…the prince is not Tsuna-san, right?" she asked, close to tear. Mukuro smiled to her reassuringly, but somehow she found it scary.

"no, today's guest is….."

The monitor went blank, and a message appeared,

'The one with problem is not your monitor, we're sorry for the disturbance, we're trying to fix this problem quickly, thank you for your understanding.'

AN: well, sorry, who's the guest? Only I and the-one-who-requested-for-it know. But I think I gave you enough clues already…. Hee, you didn't realize I didn't include Shoichi at the previous chapter, did you? Did you? XD


	10. The cursed princess

Dedicated to Sharaemon XD; once again, please ignore the nonsense and grammatical error.

(*_*_*_*_*)

It's dark, the sounds of hushed conversations started to fade. The stage lights danced around, until they stopped on two bowing figures on the stage. The audiences clapped and the figures stood straight.

"Welcome back to our show," said the taller person, showing off his usual smile that made the audiences sighed dreamily.

"Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love is starting, we're very sorry about the problem at the previous' show." She said, bowing once again.

"By the way," Mukuro said after clearing his throat, "You look great today, Haru." He commented, referring to her costume (which was designed to resemble a princess' costume in a fairy tale book), smiling charmingly. Haru, who sensed no sincerity in his tone only laughed it off, inching away even more.

"Ha…hahi…Thank you, Mukuro-san, Haru also thinks that Mukuro-san looks like a prince," Haru responded with an equally flat tone out of politeness. She was referring to his costume of course.

"Sorry, you're not my type," responded Mukuro, in which Haru responded by muttering 'Haru doesn't think he's that charming,' to herself. "What was that, Haru?" said the blue haired teen with a tap on her shoulder, Haru automatically jumped.

"Ha-hahii! No, Haru was thinking whether today's guest will be a prince." She said hurriedly, and when she recalled an interview with a certain prince, she immediately said her prayer, "Please, no." she said in horror.

"Kufufufu….who is it in your mind, Haru?" the Italian chuckled, knowing too well that all of Haru's interviews always turned into disaster. Haru only shook her head violently. "Alright, let's call today guests," he said, snapping his fingers, something that Haru envied (she cant snap her finger, so she only clapped her hands twice when giving order).

(*_*_*_*)

Spanner and Gianinni came into the stage, pushing a big black box with question marks decorating the surface. Mukuro stared at the box, then motioned for Haru to come closer.

"Haru," he called, "Our princess was cursed and cannot present at the time, so please get me a sword and I shall free the princess form the curse." He said, smiling, "seeing as I'm the prince here." He added, motioning for Haru to hurry. Not fully understand, Haru asked for a sword from Spanner.

Haru went and back with a Japanese sword in her hands. Mukuro raised an eyebrow in question, and Haru replied with teary eyes. Mukuro only sighed and took the sword.

"Rest assured, princess, I'll free you from the curse." He said, smiling widely, the audiences clapped, but Haru could see the menacing aura coming out from the teen, she immediately prayed for her safety. Mukuro raised the sword then without another blah-bluh he immediately attacked the box mercilessly.

"Hahii! the….the box is bleeding!" Haru screamed in fright, Mukuro only smiled.

"Oh, no, Haru, that's just the curse leaving the princess." He said, smiling charmingly. Half of Haru's brain chose to not believe that, but the other half longed for peace and ordered her head to nod in understanding.

Something small popped out of the box, (trying to run, it seemed), Mukuro easily grabbed it, squeezing the bleeding, green creature in his hand, "Well, Hello," he said to the creature, which soon be identified as a frog. He then squeezed the poor little creature until it no longer bled (giving Haru and others an image that wouldn't easily fade).

A poof, with smoke…no…fog? Haru was curious, but stopped thinking when she heard a new voice and another person stood between her and Mukuro. "This," Mukuro started, breaking the silence, "is our guest for today, Haru."

(*_*_*_*)

Haru blinked for several time, and Mukuro chuckled. He says, "I matched your entrance with the fairy tale theme, isn't that just perfect, little one?" he said, addressing the teen wearing a big hat frog, who's covered with crimson liquids that Haru immediately identified as blood.

"If that was what you called perfect, then you must be a total sadist, Master." Replied the teen, shaking his head slowly. The teen's reply was replied with a sword being thrown toward his face.

"Now, now, enough with the greetings, let's move on with the show," he said. He's smiling cheerfully, but somehow Haru caught bad atmosphere coming from him. The audiences cheered.

"Ha…hi….then…please sit down..umm…." she paused, glancing at Mukuro (who mouthed 'Fran'), "Fran-san," she said, smiling, motioning toward the various shaped couches, the boy sat on the cloud-shaped one, between two horse-shaped ones.

"Because Haru doesn't know anything about Fran-san, would Fran-san introduce himself?" she asked, sitting on an apple-shaped couch, the furthest from the rest, while Mukuro sat on the orange-shaped one.

The teen stared blankly toward the camera, then waved his hand. "Hello, it's not the first I'm in this show, but you guys probably don't know me, huh? Well, to summarize things, I'm just a poor handsome guy…"

"You're no where near the word handsome, little one," Mukuro cut him.

"Like I said," Fran continued, "I was just a poor, helpless handsome when I was captured by a sadist, pervert person who up until now demanded me to call him Master," he said, "Right, Master?" he turned to face Mukuro, who suddenly had possession on his trident, and stab him on the head.

"Kufufufu…interesting, Little One…." Said Mukuro, chuckling. Haru could only hope the show ended quickly. "Didn't I teach you to not lie?" he added, still smiling.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that you're a…." he was cut off once again by Mukuro's trustworthy trident, and Haru can't help to wonder why their show hadn't been banned yet.

Haru raised her shaking hand, trying to get the others' attentions, and when she finally got it, she started speaking, "Ha…hahii….Haru thought it'd be better if Mukuro-san stop hurting Fran-san…Haru doesn't like seeing blood…" she said, half crying.

"Poor you, I know how terrible it is to be in the same place with Master." Said Fran, nodding. He was rewarded with another stab.

"Haru, I think it'd be best if you get used seeing them from now on. And I'm helping you with it." He said, smiling charmingly despite the fact his hand continue to thrust the trident deeper. ("That's kinda hurt, Master." Fran's words were completely ignored)

Haru instantly cheered up, "Haru didn't know Mukuro-san is a good person!" ("No, no, he's not a good person," Fran commented) "In that case, then please continue your introduction, Fran-san!" she said cheerfully, completely forgetting her fears against the two.

When Fran was thinking about something cool to say, Haru raised her hand once again, now fully spirited.

"Yes?" both Fran and Mukuro responded.

"The coat that Fran-san uses, is the same with Squalo-san's. Is Fran-san also in the same organization? Umm…Varia?" she asked, and when the teen nodded, she added, "What's the people there like?" she asked, smiling.

All went silent, until Fran opened his mouth,

"The worst."

(*_*_*_*)

"Our leader is just like a spoiled brat, no, maybe like a stuck up old man, and the second in command is like a woman in her period, or, should I say like a strict mother in law? Hum….it's difficult to decide…..well, both would work. And then we have two perverts there, two freaky perverts," he said, giving pressure on the word 'perverts', making Haru winced, "no, make that four, yes, four perverts," he added, and for the first time that day he showed some signs of emotion, he scowled.

"F-four?" Haru asked.

"Yes, at first I thought there were only two, but then I noticed there's more…and the other one, even thought he's not a member of Varia, he occasionally came, so I counted him in too."

"…Right…..so…aside from them being perverts, how are they usually?" asked Haru, trying to not look at Mukuro, who's cleaning his trident off the blood. "Is there anyone to spend Fran-san's time with?" she added.

"….there's one senpai that's supposed to look after me, so I spend most of my time with him," he said slowly, as if trying to remember things.

"Then, let's call that senpai over!" said Haru cheerfully, however she was cut off by Fran.

"I didn't say I like spending time with him…" he tried to reasoned, but was cut by Mukuro.

"Love can grow with the time." Said Mukuro, chuckling, making the female audiences giggled.

"…Master…."

"Call that senpai, please!" Haru exclaimed loudly, hand raised high along with the excitement. Seems like Spanner is getting addicted with music, because as soon as Haru said that, a music played. Sounded like the one played at a ball. "That senpai must be a really kind person!"

(*_*_*_*_*)

AN: let's end it here for now, I need more information about Fran's dangerous love. Sorry to make you wait.

-Hanabita-


	11. And they never live happily forever

Uhh…dedicated to Sharaemon, thanks for all the informations, Sharaemon~ By the way, I got three reviews for the previous chapter, yeah, laugh if you want. (-_-)

(*_*_*_*_*)

"Call that senpai, please!" Haru exclaimed loudly, hand raised high along with the excitement. Seems like Spanner is getting addicted with music, because as soon as Haru said that, a music played. Sounded like the one played at a ball. "That senpai must be a really kind person!"

"Dream on." Both Mukuro and Fran commented together.

"Hahi? Does Mukuro-san know that senpai?" asked Haru, turning to face the pineapple-headed teen.

"Well, looking at how masochist he became, probably that senpai is a sadist." Mukuro stated calmly, ignoring Fran's protest about how he's the masochist one.

The music stopped playing, the lights went off, at this time, Haru's praying for her safety. A lone light flickered, and danced for a few seconds before it landed on a new figure, no, two new figures.

After hearing the audiences' gasps, Haru decided to open her eyes slowly, her eyes widened in surprise, she beamed instantly.

"Reborn-chan is back!" she exclaimed happily. She immediately stood and walked to him, "Hahi? Who's that, Reborn-chan?" asked Haru, crouching down to match the two's height.

"That's Viper," ('It's Mammon,' Mammon's words were completely ignored) "one of the Acrobalenos, I couldn't find his dangerous love," he said, eyeing Fran, "so I paid him to look for them," he sighed, following the holder of the Indigo Pacifier, who floated (using Fantasma) toward one of the couches.

Mammon sat on a pumpkin-shaped one, making him stood out in the midst of orange color (from the pumpkin, and from the orange-shaped one that Mukuro sat on). Reborn sat on the apple-shaped one, the one Haru previously sat on.

Haru was going to sit on the horse-shaped couch beside Fran (who, she decided, is the sanest one in that show beside her) when Reborn shot the empty space beside her.

"Don't sit there, you're going to die." Was all the baby said, Haru obeyed, she walked toward Reborn and stood beside him, with the face that looked like she's about to cry. "Oi, Mammon, I didn't pay you to only sit, tell us their where about."

"Hahi? That's so kind of you to pay someone to look for Fran-san's dangerous love!" Haru smiled, praising the baby.

"It came from Fran's salary while he worked in Varia." Reborn stated simply, Fran only stared, Mukuro only chuckled. "Oi, Spanner, came here and get that paper," he said, pointing toward the sticky picture in Mammon's hand.

Spanner looked like he was going to protest but obeyed none the less. "The result will come in fifteen minutes, and they'd probably arrived here in….." he glanced toward his watch, "a hour,"

"The show cant run for that long, make them arrived in fifteen minutes," said the baby, standing on the couch, holding his gun a threatening pose. Haru used this opportunity to lift him off the couch, sat on it and placed the baby on her lap.

('Hahii~ Reborn-chan, Haru's legs are tired…' was her reason, and it seemed like the baby didn't mind.)

" ….alright, so do you permit the usage of that transportation machine I developed?" asked Spanner with sparks of happiness in his eyes, Haru shuddered to imagine what kind of result that would bring.

"Do as you wish," was Reborn's simple reply, Spanner walked away, humming, that itself made Haru even more scared, "Stop daydreaming, Haru, get on with the show, the audiences wouldn't want a silent show," said Reborn, slapping her cheeks lightly.

"Ha-hahi! Then…what's the relationship between Vi-" ('It's Mammon,') "Hahi! Sorry! Mammon-san and Fran-san?"

"Five hundred yens for each question," he stated, Haru only stared, then turned to Mukuro. "It was cheap, I gave you a special price," muttered the baby.

"How…how about the relationship between Mukuro-san and Fran-san?" she asked the illusionist, with teary eyes, hoping that he'd be willing to cooperate.

Mukuro chuckled. "And what will you give me if I answer your question?"he replied, smirking. Tears went down Haru's face freely like a waterfall. "…I was kidding…" too late.

(*_*_*_*)

Spanner tossed the used sticky picture carelessly, Gianinni was going to scold him when the machine in the center of that room started to shake violently. Both immediately cleaned the room. And when some parts of the machine started to break and fell on the floor, both thanked the fact that it's not their bodies that's broken.

And when finally the person came out of the machine, both immediately bowed deep, pointing the way to the stage. And when the person finally gone, they sighed and cried at the sight of the destroyed machines and room, for the person they called refused to go without breaking some things.

(*_*_*_*)

"Hahi….so, uhh…Hahi!" Haru was going to ask about Fran's frog hat when two of the stage lamps exploded and the pieces scattered around, "Is..is everyone alright?" she asked, looking around. She tried to see where the pieces flew to at the most, to make sure none of the audiences were damaged. Her eyes fell upon an object that's undoubtedly not a piece of the broken lamps. She froze as she recognized what that thing was. "….Is…is everyone…alright?" she asked once again, slowly lifting her head.

"Take a look at me and see if I'm alright." Were the words that came out of Fran's mouth as blood gushing out from the places where several sharp objects stabbed him. "Fallen Prince, Fake King, and Sadistic Master, why did the three of you attack me suddenly?" he asked the three mentioned persons while Haru shrieked at the sight.

Some kind of unique (bad designed) knife stabbed his left side, an elegant long rapier stabbed his right side, and Mukuro's trademarked trident stabbed him from the front. Screams coming from the audiences as the three attackers thrust their weapons deeper, Haru hugged Reborn tighter.

"Haru…" Reborn called and Haru understood what he meant, but somehow couldn't find her voice as the two (self proclaimed) royalties grinned widely and Mukuro chuckled.

"Hahii…Why don't we play a game?" offered a shaking Haru, "Hahii!" she shrieked when several knives and bats coming to attack her.

"Ushesheshe…Watch the way you talk, peasant," said the one with longer hair, pointing the long sword toward Haru (after pulling it out of Fran's head), Haru'd like to question why's he sitting on a flying throne, but it seemed like she needed to question his sanity first.

"Ushishishi….using your box weapon against a lowly peasant like that? Are you that weak?" said the other one, twirling the knife in his hand. The one with longer hair turned to him and grinned widely,

"Would you like to know, fratello? Usheshesheshe…."

"Alright, go all out!" said Fran (still with that straight face that made Haru wanted to pinch his face to make sure he's not wearing any mask), blowing a whistle that came out of nowhere, the sound was accompanied by Haru's scream as the twin royalties started attacking each other.

(*_*_*_*_*)

"W-welcome to our humble place, Prince-sama, and the Royal King," said Haru, head bowed, too afraid to look at the two psychotic guests, who were sitting beside on the couches beside Fran.

"Ushishishi…glad to see thet you know your place, peasant," commented Belphegor, Haru wished he'd stop laughing that way because it's scary, but she keep that thought to herself while hugging Reborn tighter. ("Oi, Haru, you're trembling," Reborn's comment went unnoticed)

"Ushesheshe…why is the King mentioned later?" protested the (self-proclaimed, sadistic, psychopathic) King that she learned was named Rasiel. Bats flew around her, messing with her hair.

"Ha-haru..no, this one humbly apologized…"

"Poor girl, here, I'll give this lucky charm for two thousands yens, how about it?" offered Mammon, using the opportunity to promote his goods. Haru refused after counting how much her allowance was.

"Oya? The way you talk changed, Haru…" commented Mukuro, chuckling, clearly amused. Haru hoped he'd be more willing to help. "Alright, since you looked like you're going to cry, I'll help," as he said it, the thing that crossed her mind was, 'can he read minds?'

"I'm bored, do you have something interesting in mind, Haru?" asked Reborn as the two royalties tried to clean their weapons using the other's clothes. Haru tried to not jump as the baby placed the gun's barrel against her chin.

"Hahi..yes…" she answered, moving the gun slowly, "It's a common game…" Haru trailed off, "Hahii! T-this one think that in order to be a great ruler, the Royal King and the Prince should know many things about their subjects, including their traditions and such, so…." She added quickly as she sensed the two royalties' gazes.

"Ushishishi…fine, the Prince will be the winner no matter what," Commented the so called Prince, playing with Fran's hair, ("Senpai, Lussuria'd be pissed if you ruin my hair, he was the one who combed it,")

"Ushesheshe….you sure talk big, fratello, as long as I'm here, there's no way you can be the winner," replied the so called King, snatching Fran from Bel by grabbing on his Varia Jacket, ("Muu…that jacket was expensive, I guess I'd cut your payment for it, Newbie," commented Mammon, Fran only stared, then "Isn't my life more expensive, Senpai?")

"Hahii…actually there's no winner in this game, we're going to play truth or dare, and whoever lie or refuse to do the dare would get punishment…" as Haru said 'Punishment' the twins' smirks grew larger, and Haru's not sure it's a good sign.

"I see, a game that there'd be no winner, and it's useful for the interview…good idea, Haru," commented the baby hitman, smiling, "But if this fail you're not going to have any free cakes for a month, ok?" Haru'd like to say she'll give up on all of her sweets for a month if she could get a normal guest for once, but restrained herself.

"Kufufufufu…that might become interesting, so what should I do?" asked Mukuro, who, for once, was willing to help.

"Hahii….Since it seems Mukuro-san is the closest person to Fran-san…" a knife was sent flying, "N-not that way, it's more like…Mukuro-san spent more times with Fran-san, so…" bats came flying, "Haru's really sorry…." Tears running down, ("Like I said, your life is full with unfortunate event, buy this charm, it only costs three thousands yens," said Mammon, raising the price) she wiped it quickly, "Umm…so Haru thought Mukuro-san would notice if Fran-san's trying to lie and…."

"Okay, I got it, no need to waste your breath, Haru," Mukuro cut in, chuckling, Haru'd like to go home, sleep and pretend that the whole show was a dream.

"Are you saying you know everything about me, Master? That's creepy, are you a stalker? Oh, forget I ever asked, you are." Commented the main guest, Haru covered her eyes just in time as Mukuro punished the ten-years-later version of his apprentice.

(*_*_*_*_*)

Since Haru got only one truth and one dare in mind, she'd need to make all of them participate, she shrugged, well, the number of people is enough, maybe.

"Uhm….let's start from Mukuro-san first, we're going to answer the same question, hahi….Mukuro-san, what's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Haru started, Mukuro raised an eyebrow, he was going to ask why must he participate as well, but decided to play along.

"Oya? What kind of question was that?" he asked back, making the poor girl jumped ("Haru, stop jumping, it's uncomfortable," Reborn protested), "Kufufu…there's nothing embarrassing in my life," he answered, smiling, making the audiences sighed in disappointment.

"That just proved you're shameless, Master," Fran commented, a trident found its way to his head, "Ouch, that hurts, Master," he complained, taking the thing out of his head emotionlessly.

"Hahi…then, Mammon-san?" Haru asked, turning to the other baby, he opened his mouth, but Haru beat him first, "If Mammon-san is not going to answer, then Haru'd like him to pay for the advertisement fees," Haru said, trying her best in the blackmailing business.

Reborn clapped his hands, followed by the audiences, "Nice, Haru, you're getting better in this kind of things, ahhh…I'm so touched…" he commented, wiping off some imaginary tears.

"Muu….fine, I sell a precious thing with a low price, I'm still regretting it," he said, sulking. Reborn was disappointed by the answer, that's not enough for blackmailing him another time.

"…..Hahii…right, then….." paused, she glanced toward the two grinning royalties with the bleeding frog between them"….then….." another pause, the two of them were still grinning, "…then, this one humbly pleaded for both royalties to grant our lowly selves their royal answers," Haru said at last as Belphegor twirled his knives eagerly, and the bats showed up once again around Rasiel.

"The most embarrassing thing is to have this thing as a twin," both said at the same time, pointing at each other with their preferred weapons.

"Alright, next is me, right? I'm getting bored….." he said, one hand was raised to interrupt the two twins' loving time, ("Ushishishi…what is it, Froggy? Are you saying that the Prince is boring?" a stab on the left arm) "Ouch, Senpai, please stop that, well…" ("Ushesheshe..you are boring, fratello, I'm sure Toady would rather talk with me, right, Toady?" a rapier sliced the said Toady's right arm)

"Aww, and I really liked this jacket," he said, then turned to Haru, "the most embarrassing thing is to have two psychopathic self-proclaimed royalties at my sides, and as if that's not enough, now the whole world know I have a sadistic master as well," as he finished his sentence, the audiences immediately covered their children' eyes as the three mentioned persons started attacking the green-haired teen.

(*_*_*_*)

"Hahi! Next…next is the dare! Uhm…." Haru tapped her chin, thinking, and when she got the inspiration, her face was flushed red, "Hahii…uhmm…F-fran-san! Please k-kiss the one you love the most!" Haru accidentally screamed the dare due to the excitement, silence washed over the entire place.

"…..You're getting bolder today, Haru," the baby on her lap commented.

"Oya oya, I didn't know you have such perverted mind, Haru," commented the supposed to be co-host.

"Muu….that's a good idea, wait, where's my camera….if I'm lucky, this would sell well…." Was Mammon's respond as he looked for his camera.

"Hahii~ Haru is still confused about why Fran-san has two dangerous loves….so Haru just wanted to know which one Fran-san loves the most," she reasoned, not looking at the others' faces, clearly embarrassed.

"Ushesheshe….that's a good idea coming from a lowly peasant such as yourself," commented Rasiel, waving his rapier around (Haru wondered if that was a compliment), "Now Toady, the King permit you to taste a royalty's kiss," he said, putting his arm on the said Toady's waist, holding him close, several knives flew past them.

"Ushishishishi….the Froggy is not going to kiss you," the blonde prince then grabbed the Froggy's head, "Just for this once, the Prince wouldn't mind if you kiss him," he said, grinning, just as he leaned in, Fran covered his mouth.

"Seeing as I was the one who got to do the dare, isn't it logical to let me do it on my own?" reasoned the illusionist, getting away from the two royalties. "Now….I don't want to kiss with this kind of atmosphere," he said, putting on his ring, "I need to set the mood," he said as the mist flame appeared, and flowers started to sprout from the ground.

"Hahii….it's beautiful…" Haru commented as the stage turned into a beautiful garden with colorful flowers, the sky is blue with a few clouds, "It's just like in a fairy tale! Now, please kiss your destined prince, Fran-san,"

"wait, I'm getting there," murmured Fran, as feet materialized on the ground before him, then up to the legs, hips, waist, then chest, and finally the face, that person is….himself. As the other human beings were frozen, both Frans leaned in and planted a kiss on the other's lips.

Knives, rapier, and a trident were aimed to his head (and they hit the target, like usual) as they broke the kiss and said, with a straight face, "The one I love is myself, ouch, that really hurt, you know," he said, as the illusions started to vanish, taking the offending weapons out of his flesh, letting the blood flowed.

Before a murder could occur, Gola Mosca came into the stage, and spoke with a voice that sounded like Spanner's, "Attention, everyone, because we've been messing with the time," everyone's attentions were directed toward Fran, who came from the future, "and dimension," the one getting attentions right now is Rasiel, as he was supposed to be dead, "the time and space's balance was disturbed, and by my calculation, there'd be a huge crash of space and might bring you to another place, I'd like to investigate this matter further, so please take a pouch inside Gola for each, inside were some communicating tools, and prepare yourself for this century's most exciting journey, sorry for the trouble" he said, he sounded far too cheerful to be considered sorry.

A round thing floated, circling them. A recorder, made by gianinni.

"If I sell this story to a magazine…" Mammon mumbled, calculating the profit as he took a pouch.

Before any of them could protest, the ground shook violently, and by the time they're able to stand straight, they're already in the middle of a forest somewhere, the period was unknown.

The monitor in the studio flickered on, showing the image of those who were unlucky enough to be Spanner's guinea pigs. The screen showed them being chased by some kind of unidentified animals, and the next few seconds it showed the animals being slaughtered by the mafias. And then Reborn's face appeared, the baby muttered,

"Spanner, you're banned from any machinery for two months," said the baby with grim face, as the picture in the background getting more and more bloody.

(*_*_*_*_*)

Time to sleep, my parents are out of town right now, and I was scolded by my brother for not sleeping early, so yeah…I'm going to sleep. Uhh… and, I don't have any idea about the next chapter, so if you have anyone/pairing that you'd like me to interview, please let me know.


	12. Which one is stupid, really?

A.N: Uuu~ Sorry for the delay, shall I make excuses, or shall I tell you the truth? Well, the truth is…I wont say! XD

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And all its characters belong to Amano Akira, and if she doesn't want/need Kyoko and I-pin anymore, I wish she'd give them to me.

This chapter's dedicated to: XxSkyexBluexX and Coral Q's bff

(*_*_*_*)

The stage lamp flickered and fell on the center of the stage, where the couches were set, and three people sat on them. Haru sat on the couch placed in between the other two, waving her hand eagerly.

"Hello, everyone! We're back with your favorite show, Haru's Haru Haru interview: Dangerous Love! Thank you very much for coming again this time," she said cheerfully, with a slight bow as the audiences clapped their hands enthusiastically. "Today, Haru's accompanied by Reborn-chan and Mukuro san!" she added right after, the slightest twitch on the corner of her lips was visible.

"Today's setting is simple, huh? And the way we appeared, it was too plain." Commented the baby, ordering Haru to pour a cup of coffee for him using his hand. Haru immediately did.

"Hahi? Isn't it because Reborn-chan banned Spanner-san from the control room? And also the other rooms that have machines inside?" Haru asked back, placing the cup in front of the baby.

"What did you make him do for the entire week?" asked Mukuro, motioning for Haru to pour him a cup also, Haru was going to protest but decided against it when she saw his eye gleamed.

"I ordered him to make a list of all the files in the Vongola's documents' room, using pencil and paper, after taking all of his gadgets." The baby stated simply, reaching for his cup.

"….Kufufufu….You sure are a sadist…" commented Mukuro, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Hahi…so…sooo….who's our guest this time?" Haru piped in, not wanting the whole show used to discuss about any thing related to sadomasochism. Haru waited as both her companions sipped their coffee, sighing.

"Well, it's Yamamoto, as you wish," Reborn said, smiling. Haru beamed instantly.

"Hahii! Reborn-chan is so kind!" she exclaimed cheerfully, hugging the baby, "this way Haru doesn't need to be afraid…." She muttered under her breath.

"Why did you tell her the guest? It'll be boring." Commented Mukuro as the brunette express her happiness by chatting with the audiences, ("Finally! Finally! Our guest is a normal person! Hahi! Haru's so happy!")

"Making her happy once in a while is important, or else I'll lose her trust." Said the baby simply, placing the cup on the table. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "And I don't feel like amuse you,"he added after.

"Oya? I think that girl is too ignorant to ever notice you tricked her." Said Mukuro airily, not caring even if the girl noticed.

"But," Reborn said after clearing his throat, "He's not going to come alone." Haru instantly turned to him with a curious looks. "Because he's so plain, it wouldn't be interesting to just interview him, would it? That's why we're going to invite someone that would make things interesting," said the baby with a smirk that sent chills down Haru's spine.

"Ha-hahi! Th-then, everyone, please welcome Yamamoto-san, and the-other-one-san!" she said, responded by a loud cheer from Yamamoto's fans. A loud sound could be heard from the backstage, "Ha-hahi! An attack!" she squeaked as she avoided a piece of a fallen ceiling.

"No one is stupid enough to attack Vongola," Reborn stated, still sitting calmly on his place. Haru looked unsure for a second, then decided to sit on her place as well, nervously looking around.

"Oya? Then we're going to see the stupidest person alive on the earth," said Mukuro, chuckling.

"Who the *beep* are you calling stupid!" Haru's scared face immediately turned into a scowl, she knew that voice. And so as Yamamoto and the other person came into the stage, Haru immediately greet the smiling swordman first.

"Hahi! Welcome, Yamamoto-san! Haru hopes we can work together this time." She said, bowing, and was replied by Yamamoto's carefree laugh.

"Kufufufu…I think you're being unfair toward Gokudera, Haru…" he commented, pausing, then, "you can talk to me if you feel lonely," he continued, smiling toward the temperamental Italian.

"….you shouldn't be this show's host, you should be a host club's host," Reborn said simply, making the audiences gasped, some giggled right after.

"Ha-hahi! Why does Reborn-chan know about things like that? It must be Gokudera-san's fault!" she said, glaring at the silver haired one (Yamamoto laughed, and said, 'You two are having fun, huh?'). She quickly ran toward the baby and hugged him, as if trying to get him as far as possible from the other teen, "Reborn-chan! It's useless to interview Gokudera-san! Haru bets Gokudera-san doesn't even have a love interest! Let's just interview Yamamoto-san!"

"What did you say? You're the one who have no love interest! Because all the things that come into your mind are always cakes!" said Gokudera, hitting the table. ("Kufufufu…then I guess it'd be boring to possess Haru, I'd like to possess you once again, Gokudera-kun" this was replied by a glare from Gokudera)

"Hahi? Of course Haru does have a love interest!" Haru encountered with a slight blush, "If Gokudera-san really has a love interest, give us proof!" Haru said, pointing at his face, followed by the audiences murmurs of interest, ("Ahaha, that would be fun! I also would like to know who it is!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, at this everyone glanced toward him, only to be replied by a confused smile and, "huh?")

"Alright! The one I love is…!" Gokudera almost screamed the name, if only he didn't realize that he's being used by the hahi-ing girl (as proven by the girl's triumphant smile), "…..Why the *beep* should I tell you?" he screamed in rage as he threw one of his dynamites.

"Hahi!" she squeaked as she hid behind Yamamoto, still hugging Reborn ("Haru, it's suffocating"), "It…it's Gokudera-san's fault for being stupid enough to be tricked!" she exclaimed loudly, she glanced at the person before her, "Hahii…and what about Yamamoto-san? Is there someone Yamamoto-san deeply thinks about?" she asked with sparks in her eyes, "Hahi?" she looked around after sensing someone's glaring at her, and shivered a little bit.

Yamamoto was going to answer when Mukuro's voice cut him first, "Oya, Haru, you have a really bad manner, I wondered when will you finally realized you haven't offered them to sit," said Mukuro, getting everyone's attention.

(*_*_*_*_*)

After everyone sat, Haru began, still a little embarrassed that she forgot her manner. She offered the guests a drink, but both of them refused, Yamoto did politely, Gokudera refused with curses added (Haru considered throwing her shoe toward his face, but decided against it).

"…Right….Yamamoto-san, is there anyone that Yamamoto-san interested in?" Haru asked once again, figuring it'd be easier to ask Yamamoto first, and let Mukuro take care of Gokudera, she glanced at the other guest and her co-host, and shuddered once she saw Mukuro's amused face.

"Well, there're many people I'm interested in, Tsuna, Gokudera, Squalo, Hibari…." He continued to mention all the people he's interested in, Haru lost count of them after the fifth person, and decided that Yamamoto might have misinterpreted her questions. Reborn didn't even care about the sword-wielder's answer at all.

"Indirect questions wouldn't work on Yamamoto, Haru. I thought you know better." Reborn snickered, mocking the brunette girl.

"Ha..hahi…Haru didn't think that Yamamoto-can could be so…clueless…." Haru reasoned, then thinking about what else to say, with Gokudera in the background saying, 'That's not called clueless, that's called idiot!, accompanied by Yamamoto's laugh.

"Kufufufu….Then, Gokudera, will you tell us who you're interested in, or are you too idiot to know the answer?" asked Mukuro, lightly touching Gokudera's face with his gloved hand, making the silver-haired Italian backed away, hissing like an angered cat.

"Shut up! Why should I tell you? And don't you dare touching me again, Pineaplle-head!" Gokudera shouted and stood abruptly, then walked toward Yamamoto, forcing the taller teen to change the seat. Unfortunately for him, there's not only one idiotic person in that show, Haru counted as the other one. And so, seeing Gokudera changed the seat, the things that came out of Haru's mouth was,

"Hahi? Gokudera-san doesn't want Yamamoto-san to sit beside Haru? Gokudera-san wants Yamamoto-san all for himself!" accused the cake-loving girl, pointing toward Gokudera almost rudely, Reborn smirked, Mukuro chuckled, the audiences giggled, Yamamoto's still confused, and Gokudera snapped. The next time Gianinni watch it from the control room, the stage exploded.

(*_*_*_*)

It's a good thing that they reconstructed the stage a while ago, they changed it to the one that has two side and could be rotated, and so all they needed to do was rotating the stage, to make it appeared normal.

Now that the stage had been rotated, the couches and table had been set, and the "players" had entered the stage, the show began once again.

"Alright, because there were some fools who thought it'd be fun to lit some explosive things indoor, we needed to stop the show for awhile, but rest assured, it's alright now." Said Reborn, making the fools looked down at their shoes.

"Hahii…Haru's sorry for making Gokudera-san angry," said the brunette, looking down, "…but it wasn't Haru's fault for saying the truth," she added in a whisper.

"Don't bother apologizing," Gokudera said with a (fake, obviously) smile plastered on his face, "because I wont forgive you even if you do," he spat the words harshly.

"Ahaha, the two of you getting along really well, ne? It makes me jealous…" commented the idiotic Japanese, oblivious as ever. Gokudera replied by shouting "Idiot!" over and over.

"This is getting nowhere…." The baby said, pulling out a small controller from his suit's pocket, and pressing the button. The ceiling split and water came pouring onto Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Haru (as Reborn and Mukuro already pulled out an umbrella just in time), "Now, Mukuro, you're not here just for spreading your pheromone," commented the baby hitman sharply as the blue-haired illusionist received a bouquet of flower from one of the female audiences (after discarding the umbrella of course).

"Oya, oya? Don't be too harsh, alright, Haru, do you want me to tell you who's their loved ones?" he asked, smiling as he gestured toward the guests. Haru pondered about it for a little while, then she nodded eagerly. Mukuro only chuckled, even more as he saw Yamamoto's serious face.

"Now, Gokudera…kun, do you want me to tell them about your love?" he said, now facing the storm guardian. Gokudera's eyebrow twitched, he then shouted about how it's his privacy and no one shall know about it. "Kufufufu….Understood, now, the two of you," he paused, pointing toward Gokudera and Haru, "I'll help whoever offer me the biggest payment," he finished, chuckling. Gokudera, being the smartest one, grabbed a hold of an empty cup in front of him and threw it with all his power toward Mukuro's face, Haru's cup went the same way right after (too bad, she lost on speed).

("Hahi! Do illusionist always that greedy? Haru needs to save Chrome-chan before she become like that, too!" said Haru, eyebrows knitted in annoyance.)

That Mukuro vanished and appeared behind Yamamoto, catching Yamamoto's hand (which was ready to punch him on the face, thanks to Yamamoto's natural instinct) he bent down and starts whispering in the Japanese's ear, "How about you, Yamamoto-kun?" he began, "would you like to know about this matter?" he asked, smiling as Yamamoto looked at him, slight annoyance could be seen, "because I know you wouldn't be too offended even if the whole world know about your love live." He finished, still smiling. He was taken aback as Yamamoto grinned.

"Sure, I'd like to know about it!" he said, grinning, "I'd like to know about what Gokudera's thinking about, thought I'm sure I'm the only one who knows him the best," he said airily, smiling. Mukuro was completely frozen by his answer.

"Hahi? Then, is Gokudera-san the one that Yamamoto-san loves?" Haru asked in the midst of confussion. Gokudera paid full attention toward the Japanese now, cheeks holding hints of pink. Yamamoto turned to Haru, scratching his head, seemed confused.

"Huh? Because we've been friends longer than Mukuro with Gokudera, right? Friends know almost everything about each other, ne?" he said, grinning widely. For once, Haru felt sorry toward Gokudera (whose shoulders were slumped right after that idiotically heart-stabbing answer).

"Fu…Kufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, rubbing his temples, hints of frustration could be heard in his voice, "This is why I don't like clueless people, they're not fun to play with." Mukuro sighed, sitting on the couch once again, pointing toward Haru to pour him another cup of coffee, Haru immediately turned toward Yamamoto.

"….alright, Yamamoto-san! Gokudera-san! Let's play 20 questions!" Haru said, getting desperate, and scared, now that Reborn started to play with Leon (that lizard changed itself into various weapons each ten seconds now), Yamamoto accepted, seemed happy (Gokudera grudgingly accepted, muttering about having nothing to do).

"Alright! Hahi….what to ask…..right! Who was the last person Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san talked to before coming here?" she asked, feeling relieved that she got a question just in time.

"Him," both answered, pointing at each other, with different expression. The audiences giggled instantly.

"That's just because we're heading for the same direction, there's no other way than to go together! And…!" Gokudera already prepared tons of reasons about why he couldn't get away from the swordman, but Reborn already cut him first, the baby said,

"I see…you're closer than I think you were…" he commented, smirking, the audiences immediately squealed happily.

"Alright, the next question would be from me," said Mukuro, standing from his couch, "who appeared in your wet dreams?" without further thinking, Haru threw the flower vase that was standing proudly on the table. "I see that you're an S, Haru…." He vanished, appearing right before Gokudera.

"Now, who is it, hmmm? And don't try to lie, because I can see through you, clearly," he said, leaning in too close toward Gokudera for his liking. The silver-haired teen instantly kicked him on the stomach.

"That's not any of your business, you *beep beeping beep beeping beeeppppp*!" at this point the audiences were thankful Spanner's program's still working accurately.

"And how about you, Yamamoto? What's your answer?" Mukuro asked as he reappeared before the rain guardian. Yamamoto only grinned widely, with hints of pinks dusting his cheeks.

"Ahaha…Isn't it obvious?" he answered, laughing right after. Haru blushed heavily.

"It's time for napping, finish this quickly, Haru." Reborn said, slapping the girl's cheek, taking the girl out of her day-dreaming.

"Ha…hahi! Then, who's the person Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san spend most of the time with?"

"Him," both answered.

"When Tsuna-san was away with Kyoko-chan and Haru, who's the person that accompanied the two of you?"

"Him," again, Reborn only nodded his head, unserdtanding.

"How many times have Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san hang out together this week?"

"Like hell I'm keeping a hold of it, you stupid woman!" came from Gokudera, Haru motioned for Mukuro to throw the nearest thing available.

"Uhm…I lost count of it," was Yamamoto's answer. Haru jumped out of her sitting position, and pointed toward the two guest.

"Hahi! The two of you are together a lot, and you're comfortable with each other," ("I…I'm not!" Gokudera's protest went unnoticed, Gianinni turned off his microphone for a while, knowing that he's goint to curse a lot right after),

"So, your conclusion is?" This came from the baby, who's getting ready to take a nap, and was cleaning his gun collections using the tablecloth.

"Haru's conclusion is that the two of them are in love with each other!" she announced loudly, followed by the clapping sounds from the audiences. "Hahi! For once, Haru's live wasn't endangered! Haru's so happy!" she squealed.

Gokudera abruptly stood, "That's not it! Don't just force your ideas into everyone , Stupid Woman!" he shouted, but Mukuro already gagged his mouth using one of the couches' pillows.

"Hahi! Haru's not stupid!" Haru screamed back as that same pillow was thrown at her.

"Ahahaha…that seemed fun, let me join you guys!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he grabbed a pillow and started attacking Gokudera. ("Stop it, you idiots!")

"Alright…alright….Haru, step back," said Reborn, holding the gun in his fist, Haru immediately ran away, Mukuro gracefully vanished, and reappear in the midst of the audiences' seats for a few seconds then back to the stage.

And the baby shot the ceiling. A large blue box, at the size of a dressing room in a mall, fell from the ceiling, and both Haru and Mukuro couldn't help to wonder just what other traps were hidden in that stage. The box covered both Gokudera and Yamamoto, making both of them vanished from view.

"Now, Haru, end the show," ordered the baby, blowing the smoke that came out of his gun.

"Hahi! Right! Everyone, without realizing it, the show came into an end, Haru's happy to be able to accompanying all the audiences in their free times. Don't be sad, because we're going to meet soon enough! Hahi….Haru's glad no one is wounded this time…." As she said that, sounds of explosions could be heard from the box.

"It's useless….the box is anti-explosives," Mukuro commented, knocking on the box just to make sure.

"Just ignore them, let's go." Said the baby, already in his pajamas, carrying a big pillow, Mukuro followed him walking toward the back stage. Haru turned around, the audiences were also leaving.

"Hahi…then today's Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love, is ended! Please stay with us next time also!" she said cheerfully, waving her hand eagerly. She was going to walk out of the stage when the box exploded with a loud sound. "Hahiiiii!" she immediately made a run.

(*_*_*_*)

Uuu….Should I write straight for a chance? Or, is there any other dangerous pairings you'd like Haru to interview? Uuu….anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Uuu… Sharaemon was being such a meanie, forcing me to write this chapter and update it as soon as possible, she's a meanie, yes? I don't think this chapter is as funny as the previous chapters, I'm so sad…I even asked the other authors how to get rid of the writer block, uuu…. \(;A;)/


	13. Calm

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And all its characters belong to Amano Akira

(*_*_*_*)

The stage lamp flickered and fell right on the center of the stage. The big monitor on the wall was switched on with a light buzzing sound. Two figures stood on each side of the stage. Rokudo Mukuro stood on the left side, wearing a dark blue kimono, while Reborn wore a light blue kimono with dark blue dots patterns, both for men, of course. There're no couches in sight, there're only a low table, a few sitting pillows, with tatamis instead of the fluffy carpet. Haru's nowhere to be seen.

"Oya, oya, it's no wonder the show became so unpopular, even the main host isn't here by now…" commented Mukuro airily as he sat on the couch, forgetting to even greet the audiences properly.

"The truth is the rate of this show dropped since you came here…." Reborn stated bluntly. "Now, what's today setting supposed to be?" asked the baby, looking around. He stopped speaking to stare at one of the decoration, a big doll of Namehage waving its hands mechanically.

"Oya? Weren't you the one who gave out the concept? Then…." The rest of the illusionist words died away as he followed Reborn's gaze toward the doll. "….Haru, is that you?" asked Mukuro as Reborn walked toward the doll and tugged on its arm.

"Come on, Haru, the show started already, there's no time to play around." He scolded Haru as he dragged the doll and pushed it onto the floor in a sitting position, it still waved its hand mechanically. "Stop that," he smacked the head using Leon that transformed into a big harisen, Mukuro helped him by kicking the side.

Music played and the limelight danced, the stage's entrance opened and Haru came inside, carrying a single tray on one hand.

"Everyone~ Haru's sorry that she's late! Welcome back to everyone's faborite show, Haru's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous Love! Hahi? Why's the Namehage doll placed on the tatami? Wasn't it placed over there earlier?" asked Haru as she walked toward the doll, pointing toward where the doll originally was. Both Reborn and Mukuro instantly turned away, ignoring her question.

(*_*_*_*)

Silence washed over the stage as Mukuro and Reborn sipped their tea, with Haru taking care of the Namehage doll and got it back to its place.

"So, Haru, what were you doing that you ended up came late?"asked Reborn as Haru sat on one of the sitting pillows.

"Haru was helping the others baking these cookies," she said, holding out a little plastic bag filled with cookies from the tray on the table, "since today's theme is Yamato Nadeshiko, Spanner-san insisted that everything should be handmade," she said with a sigh, "anyway, please enjoy the cookies, everyone!" she said as several crews came to the audiences' seats and handed each of them some cookies. ("Oh, that Yamato Nadeshiko freak…" mumbled the baby.)

"I see…but what's with that Namehage doll?" asked Mukuro, running a hand through his blue hair. "was that your idea?" he added as he took one of the cookies and bite it. Haru nodded eagerly with a big smile on her face, "you really have no taste…." He said, smirking.

"Chrome-chan was the one who made that though…" Haru trailed off, sipping her cup of tea as well. Mukuro turned toward the stage's entrance, where the eye-patched girl peeked from. He then quikly turned his head toward the doll.

"…it's very well-made…"he said after clearing his throat, "ah, speaking of Yamato Nadeshiko…that reminds me…" said Mukuro taking another cookie. Things sure became calm, just like today's theme, so calm that a few children fell asleep in their seats right after eating their cookies. Haru's face immediately brightened.

"Hahii…Mukuro-san, there's no need to praise Haru…" said Haru, who suddenly felt shy.

"I know, Nana, right?" Reborn said, munching on the cookies also, Haru immediately hang her head in defeat, "but there's another peoson, the mini-version of Nana…" Haru's ears perked at the sound and she lifted her head with sparkles in her eyes.

"Kufufufu…that's right….." Mukuro paused, looking at Reborn, "Sasagawa Kyoko," both said in unison right after. Haru immediately buried her head in her hands.

"I thought you were going to say it's Chrome…" said Reborn, calmly sipping the green tea. Mukuro moved his finger the way a mother would to her child.

"Kufufufu…my precious little Chrome is way more modernized…" said Mukuro, reaching for his cup as well. Haru lifted her head once more, taking a cookie and ate it.

"Hahiii…then…then what about Haru? What about Haru?" asked the girl, seemingly desperate for an answer. Both Mukuro and Reborn instantly looking away, then continue munching on the cookie, Haru felt like she wanted to cry.

(*_*_*_*)

"This is good, who made it?" asked Mukuro, reaching for another cookie, the audiences hummed in agreement, "and I wont believe it if you say it's you, Haru." He stated airily, this statement brought out chuckles from the audiences.

"Irie-san did," said Haru with a pout, slightly irritated about why her companions wouldn't say a word about her womanly quality, "Irie-san said he's used to housework chores, so Spanner-san told him to make the cookies…."

"That's another good example of Yamato Nadeshiko…" Reborn mumbled, and once again the audiences hummed in agreement. "perfect to be a wife, huh?" in the monitor room, Irie Shoichi's hand itched to push one button that exist under the flaming red words that could only be read as "WARNING: DANGEROUS"

"Kufufufu I want to see that wife's face if I ever snatched his dear husband from him…." He chukled at his own statement, the audiences squealed as they heard it, the voices drowned Shoichi's frustrated scream ("Byakuran-san. Is. Not. My. Husband! Ouch!" there came the stomach pain, which gained him a pat on the shoulder from Spanner).

"What's wrong, Haru?" asked Reborn as he saw Haru's terrified face.

"Ha-hahii? Then..then… Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san…hahiiii! That's too dangerous!" she gave up on imagining the two of them together, she instantly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the image.

"Oya, oya, that's kind of rude, Haru…" said Mukuro with a threatening look on his face, Haru instantly backed away, "it's not like I really want that Marshmallow Bastard, but let's speak hypothetically, what if I really take his husband?" asked Mukuro, smiling. In the monitor room, Shoichi's hand already raised, ready to slam the little button, both Gianinni and Spanner immediately got a hold of him.

"Ha….hahii? Wont Irie-san become sad?" asked Haru with a sad expression on her face. This time, Reborn moved his little finger before Haru's face, like a mother would. "Hahi?" asked a confused Haru.

"According to my theory," the baby began, pointing at a chalkboard that suddenly fell from the ceiling, "Shoichi would get depressed," he pointed at a picture of a crying chibified Shoichi, "but then come his best friend, Spanner," at this, he drew a chibified Spanner, complete with the sucker, (in the monitor room, both Spanner and Shoichi glanced toward each other, then quickly turned away), "Spanner tried to cheer him up and gave him useless advice with emotionless face," he continued, Haru wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"Shoichi, fed up with the useless advice, finally forgot about his earlier problem," said Reborn as he erased the crying Shoichi and replaced it with an annoyed Shoichi instead, "Spanner, having the worst timing ever, took this opportunity to confess," he drew a bubble coming out from Spanner's mouth, Haru and the audiences were completely drawn into the so called theory, Mukuro only shook his head, thinking how easy it was to fool all of them, "he said, 'Hey, Shoichi, now that you're fine, wont you treat me for a snack or two?' and Shoichi agreed, end of story." The baby finished and the chalkboard was raised by chains that were attached to it. Haru sighed in disappointment.

"After all, both of them have the same hobbies," said Mukuro all of a sudden, "wont they be happy together?" and with that said, once again Haru and the audiences were forced to imagine. Too bad we couldn't include their imaginations here.

"Well, birds with the same color of feathers often seen together…" commented Reborn, recalling the day when he caught both Haru and Kyoko discussing about which man/boy that would suit Tsuna at their weekly pajamas party.

"Hahi! Haru understood!" Haru exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. The audiences clapped too as both her companions sighed at the fact how slow she was. "Since it'd be good if the scary people belong together!" she said loudly with a big, cheerful smile.

"….I wonder, who's scary, hmm? Haru?" asked Mukuro, taking a hold of his trident, Haru squeaked and immediately scooted backward.

"Ha-hahi! Did….did Haru say 'scary'? Wh-what Haru mean is…is….hahii…" she was at a loss of words, until creativity kicked in, "pervert! Yes, pervert! Hahiii..that was kind of hard to say…" she said, wiping her forehead, she didn't even noticed the wrinkles on the illusionist' forehead that was caused by the twitch of his eyebrows.

"Hey, hey, the two of you, when will we finally interview our guest?" asked Reborn, getting everyone's attention.

"Hahi! That's right! We haven't interviewed anyone yet!" she exclaimed, surprised by the fact that she forgot completely about that matter.

"Kufufufu…alright, this time guest is….." going to be found out at the next show.

(*_* omake *_*)

(BGM: pam pa ram pam)

The lime light switched on. Haru and the others are already on the stage.

Haru: *bows* "Good morning, everyone, seeing as the Day of Purity is coming soon…..Hahi? what's the Day of Purity?" *tilts her head* "that's the day important in the author's religion, anyway, back to the topic…."

Reborn: "since that day's drawing near, let's purify our hearts and forgive each other's fault, regardless of what nationality, clan, group or religion one belongs to, purification start!" *splashes water to all people on the stage*

Haru: "Hahiii! That was cold!" *shakes head* "but somehow Haru still cant forgive Author-san for always bulliying Haru…" *pouts*

Mukuro: "Kufufufu…you're quite a sadist…see, the author's crying her eyes out over there," *points*

Kyoko: "Uh…Haru-chan…cant you just forgive her already?" *points at the crying heaps on her lap*

Author: "Uuu! Uuu! Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan is so mean!" *cries* *Kyoko-chan pats the author's head* *hands a piece of paper to Spanner*

Spanner: "Hmm…what do we have here…" *reads the paper* "….'in this moment, the author would like to apologize for all of her wrong doing. The author realized everyone has their own favorites, and that's exactly why the author tried to put in as many couples as possible, and if anyone feels offended by any of the couple ever mentioned on this show, she hopes everyone would forgive her,' if you have that much time to write, you should say it for yourself…, Shoichi, your turn" *turns toward Shoichi* *passes the paper*

Shoichi: *mumbles* "honestly, I also found it hard to forgive her seeing that she also bullied me…anyway…" *reads the paper* "…'the author would also like to apologize for the delay in updating, and that she couldn't even found a reason why she could only updated right before she cant connect to the internet for a while'…oh, so the author is going the her grandparents' houses." *passes the paper*

Gianinni: "my turn, let's see…'the author's going to eat as many cookies as possible, and that's why everyone will get a virtual cookie each. :D' what a stingy person." *tosses the paper to a trash can*

Chrome: "Uh…Uhm…will ti be alright if I say this?" *embarrassed* *holds another paper*

Haru+Kyoko: "Go on, Chrome-chan!"

Mukuro: "Kufufufu…my cute little Chrome, just say what you want to."

Chrome: "Ah…alright…'this time's moral: one should be aware of one's wrong doing,'" *smiles*

Reborn: "and stupidity." *shoots the author* "ah, wrong one, that wasn't the dying will bullet…oh, well…"


	14. The guest came

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And all of its characters belongs to Amano Akira

AN: I'm so sorry, uuu… m(_ _)m

(*_*_*_*)

"Hey, hey, the two of you, when will we finally interview our guest?" asked Reborn, getting everyone's attention.

"Hahi! That's right! We haven't interviewed anyone yet!" she exclaimed, surprised by the fact that she forgot completely about that matter.

"Kufufufu…alright, this time's guest is….." he was stopped by Reborn, who jumped on the table and smacked Mukuro's mouth with his tiny hand.

"Wont you try to guest, Haru?" the baby offered, immediately made the brunette girl cringed, "oh, yes you will," he said, jumping off the table. He turned to face the audiences, and said, "you guys would also like to try, right?" he asked, then without paying any attention to the answer he sat back down.

"Alright, the first clue is," said Mukuro, pausing, "our guest has a long hair." He said, Haru let out a suppressed groan at that. "So? Anyone in mind?" asked Mukuro. Haru tapped her chin in thought, then her face instantly brightened.

"Squalo-san!" Haru said, clapping her hands once. And then, catching the others' confused look, she added, "Because it's possible for Fran-san to like two person, and Mukuro-san is also being unfair, then there's always a possibility for Squalo-san to have another person he loves, right?" she said, smiling cheerfully.

Mukuro reached out his hand and smash the cookies into bits. "Oya? Who did you call being unfair? I'm simply not tied by anyone, keep that in mind, okay?" he said, way too cheerful, with a smile way too scary for Haru's liking. Haru quickly nodded.

"…That's also possible, but Haru," the baby started, then paused to blow the steam from his cup, "does Xanxus seemed like the type that would willingly share?" he said simply, then drank his tea slowly.

"Hahi? Share?" was the question that came from the chirpy brunette. She glanced at the stage's entrance that was seen from her place. There's Spanner expressionlessly holding a board that said, 'Share as in sharing one's possession with someone else or to make joint use of it,' he then flipped the board, the other side said, 'What Reborn meant was to share in something sexual,' with that he walked away, leaving the red faced Haru all on her own.

"Kufufufufu…what are you thinking, Haru? And you called me a pervert earlier…" said Mukuro, all the while chuckling that trademarked chuckle. Reborn finished his tea then sighed contently.

"Dirty-minded Haru…we shall purify that thought…." And with that he threw the empty cup to the ceiling right above Haru. It hit its target and was broken to pieces thanks to the impacts that caused. Water poured down just in time as Leon transformed into an umbrella to shield the baby.

"Hahiii! It's cold! Reborn-chan, it's cold!" complained the girl after the water stop pouring, she's completely soaked. It's a good thing her clothes weren't see-through. The baby didn't even bother to pretend he care. In the control room Shoichi sighed as he turned on the heater to help the girl.

(*_*_*_*)

"Hatsyiii!" Haru sneezed rather loudly, feeling embarrassed, she quickle wiped her running nose with the sleeve of her yukata. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched in disgust, "…would Mukuro-san rather Haru wiped her nose with Mukuro-san's clothes instead?" she asked with a reddish face, part of it was from the cold. Reborn only shook his head.

"Alright, now, the second clue," said the baby as he feed the crumbled cookies to Leon, "hum…you can say she's an acquaintance of mine…"

"Hahi? So today's guest is a woman?" asked Haru for confirmation, and when she saw the baby nodded, she quickly got on her feet and said, "Everyoneeee! What a surprise, Today's guest is a woman!" as she finished her loud exclamation, some the guests started to murmuring their annoyance.

"Hahi? Why is everyone looked so scary? Haru doesn't like it!" she protested, "what's wrong with having a woman for a guest once in a while?" she continued, sulking, "and! Haru is going to be a fine woman too someday!" she finished, punching the air. This was followed by silence. Spanner finally took pity on her and played clapping sounds in the background.

"….oya? Somehow I doubt that last part…" at that, Haru sat down once again and flipped the tray for the sole purpose of decorating Mukuro's clothes with the crumbled cookies. "See what I mean?" he said with a mock sigh.

"Hahiii! Reborn-chan! So, who is it? Who is it? Is it Bianchi-san?" she asked with sparks of adoration, both Mukuro and Reborn only stared at her. "Ha-hahi? Haru has no problem with Mukuro-san liking guys, and…and if Reborn-chan also like guys, Haru wouldn't protest!"

"So basically you're saying you love Bianchi?" asked Reborn bluntly. Haru blushed but shook her head.

"Oya, oya, never know you swing that way, Haru…" said Mukuro. Haru shook her head violently.

"Haru never said something like that!" Haru screamed and started sulking.

To make sure the audiences stayed Gianinni sent a few crews to give them free popcorns while they're waiting for Haru to regain her cheerfulness.

(*_*_*_*)

"Right, since you're not bright enough, I'll give you the most obvious clue," said Reborn with a sigh, ignoring Haru's protests, he added, "her behavior is the contrary with today's theme." At this, Haru immediately raised her hand.

"Haru knows!" she exclaimed loudly, surprising herself, "It's Lal Mirch-san! Everyone, please welcome her!" the audiences started clapping their hands, and Haru turned to Reborn, "Hahi…wasn't that kind of rude?"

"You were the one who claimed she's not a Yamato Nadeshiko, weren't you?" said Reborn, smirking. Right after he said that, the door toward the stage opened. Haru's face instantly turned pale.

"Oi, Reborn! Why did you call me?" she asked, walking toward them with long strides while Haru was commenting about how cool her voice sounded, Lal completely ignored the girl.

"Nothing I just want you to reflect on your unwomanly behavior while you're here." He said with a smirk, then jumped toward Haru's head as the woman tried to attack him. "See what I mean?" he asked teasingly, making the woman flushed in anger.

"Hahiii! " Haru squeaked as the blue haired woman took out her box weapon, "p-please stop! Everyone has weakness, but also some strong points, and…and Haru's sure Lal Mirch-san has a good quality ass a woman, right, Mukuro-san?" Haru quickly turned to Mukuro, who was lazing around and wasn't paying any attention, "RIGHT?" said Haru, putting more pressure in her word. Mukuro only looked at Lal, then back to Haru, then at Lal once again.

"…right, since she has sex appeal at apparently you lack of." He said, ignoring the way the brunette girl chanting his name under her breath in a form of curse. "Oya, oya, to know how good her quality is, we have to make a comparison first, right?" he asked with a smirk intended to Lal, who scowled as he said it.

"It seems like we're thinking about the same thing," said Reborn, calmly took out a gun from the sleeve of his kimono, "Right, and so, let's start a competition between Lal and the girls." He stated, then shot the ceiling above, making the curtain fell and shielded the stage from the audiences' curious eyes. Shoichi quickly ordered some of the crews to give the audiences some canned drinks.

(*_*_*_*)

AN: hauuu…once again, I'm sorry, I hope you still can enjoy the story m(_ _)m

To Crow: ah, Haru already interviewed Squalo, but to be honest, I forgot what chapter it was :D uuu….I'm sorry, there're not much chances to put in more hints of XS, can you spot the hint that I included in this chapter, uuu?


	15. rage

AN: Okay, so Mr. Idea and Mrs. Creativity wouldn't visit me unless I'm frustrated, uuu… And I'm frustrated now, and that's why they decided to pay a visit… ;-;

(*_*_*_*)

"Right, and so, let's start a competition between Lal and the girls." He stated, then shot the ceiling above, making the curtain fell and shielded the stage from the audiences' curious eyes. Shoichi quickly ordered some of the crews to give the audiences some canned drinks.

(*_*_*_*)

For the second time of that day, the curtain lifted to show a well made imitation of a kitchen, complete with all of the ingredients.

"Okay, the first competition, is cooking," said the baby, supporting a chief's hat on his head. "and here come the judge," he said with a snap of his fingers, the stage's wooden floor slid open and three people appeared slowly, sitting behind a long table covered in white tablecloth, as the floor beneath them was raised to level the stage's original floor.

"Hahi? Haru never heard of additional people…oh, well…" she murmured to herself, then said aloud, "Starting from the right….hahiii! Hibari-san is smiling?" from behind the stage, Kyoko kindly held a white board that said, 'That's I-pin-chan's master, Fon-san' she then turned the whiteboard, and now it said, 'be careful, Hibari-san might come later' in which Haru replied with the look of horror on her face. "Ha-hahi…that's Fon-san, I pin-chan's master, hahi? Ah, that's Colonello-san, Kyoko-chan's brother's master, hello, Colonello-san! And…hahiii! What's Mukuro-san doing there? No fair! No fair!" said the brunette girl, moving her left arm up and down. "Hahi? There's another chair there…whose is that?"

"That's mine." Reborn answered her question as he jumped past her head, toward the chair, leaving the girl sobbing to herself.

"Anyway, there's two buttons in front of each of the judges and on the left armrest of you audiences' seats, slid the cover first," said Mukuro, the audiences checked their seats and yes, the buttons were there, "a heart-shaped one and a skull shaped one, the results will be shown on that monitor over there," Mukuro said, pointing toward the monitor, then he added in a murmur, "I guess the skull shaped one will be abused by the end of this show."

"Oi, how long are you going to stand?" a voice snapped behind her, she turned only to find none other than the guest glaring intensely at her, as if blaming her for the whole thing.

"Hahiii! Right, right, Reborn-chan said it's going to be a competition, then who's Lal-san's opponent?" she quickly turned toward the baby, trying to avoid the woman's eyes.

"it would be me," said another voice, camera focusing on the owner's face as she walked toward the center of the stage. "Good evening," she greeted the audiences, Mukuro loudly (and teasingly) told Haru to wipe the drools from her chin, in which the girl replied with a snarl.

"Alright, the cooking competition starts." Reborn announced, hitting a big gong painted in gold that was conveniently placed beside him. Haru cringed at the loud sound it made.

(*_*_*_*)

"…I have to say it's very…unique…survival style, it's so like you, Lal." Said Fon with a kind smile while poking the food (smashed, deformed ingredients and some kind of meat that were mixed up together) on the plate before him using his fork. "Nothing beats I pin's cooking after all, I'll pass." He said, still smiling, as he moved the plate away.

"You really should take a cooking class, kora." A plate was sent flying dangerously close to Colonello's face at this point. Haru said nothing as she was busy tasting the cake from the leftover ingredients (how cakes could be part of the ingredients was beyond her).

"You cant cook, can you?" Mukuro stated rudely, getting rid of the thing on his plate by placing the "thing" on Colonello's plate. At this point, Haru was busy sneaking the cakes to the backstage, where Kyoko was waiting with shining eyes.

Reborn didn't even say anything and immediately hit the skull button. A black skull appeared on the monitor. Hundreds of skulls following right after, making quite a loud beeping sounds as they appeared. The brunette girl immediately ran to the center and stared at the monitor.

"Hahiii! So…so cruel, everyone!" she screeched, giving up trying to count all the skulls. "Ah, there's a heart!" she beamed as she spotted a pink little heart among all the black skulls. "Isnt that good, Lal-san?" she asked, smiling cheerfully. Lal only glared at her.

"N-now…it's Bianchi-san's turn!" camera zoomed Bianchi's cooking which was decorated nicely, pink hearts appeared on the monitor (votes by those lucky souls who had never taste her cooking), without further thinking the four judges immediately hit the skull buttons.

The monitor was cleared and another things appeared, it said;

Lal: O Opponents: I

"That wasn't even edible!" screamed the woman in rage. The judges only shook their heads, saying nothing.

(*_*_*_*)

"Second competition: walking and talking." Reborn announced with a snap of his fingers. A confused Kyoko Sasagawa was shoved inside, wearing a pink Yukata, Haru could only drew one consclusion: whoever planned this was sure a forceful person, because Kyoko wasn't wearing that just now, and that there's still some whipped cream on her fingers.

"Now, try to walk over there, Lal." Reborn said, (after making the girls walk to the side of the stage) pointing toward the other side of the stage. Lal immediately walked with long strides and reached the destination, she then turned to face the baby.

"Now, what?" said the woman who was clearly irritated, hands on her hips. Reborn nodded, then turned to Kyoko.

"Your turn, Kyoko," the girl nodded, a bit confused. As the girl was walking toward the center of the stage, he snapped his fingers, and the floor beneath the short haired girl moved, making her lost her balance and fell, Haru hurried to her. "Now, give your thought about the way they walk, Lal first," ordered the baby, the audiences started to weigh the two options, heart or skull. Reborn immediately hit the skull shaped one. Identical skulls appeared, followed by some pink hearts. Haru can see the slightest blushes on Lal's cheeks (she needed to rub her eyes to make sure they exist).

"You should walk slower, men take pride in leading their women," said Fon, fingers moving over the heart shaped button in a circling motion, then that same finger abruptly changed it destination toward the skull shaped one.

"That's why I told you to act more like a lady, kora!" said the blonde triumphantly. Lal chose to throw the frying pan she used for the previous competition. Haru couldn't find out which button he hit, because it seemed like he's not going to choose, or, did he hit one of them already?

"How unsightly…" said Mukuro, yawning. Haru could see his fingers crept closer toward the skull shaped button.

"Am I called here for you to mock me, huh? That's your intention right, Reborn? Are you making fun of me, huh?" the crews sure did a great job in holding her back before she was able to touch Reborn, not like the baby needed protection, it's just in case… Haru too, thought it's a bit too cruel.

"Now, how about Kyoko?" several skulls appeared, but easily covered by the pink hearts.

"…She fell." Lal stated, still being held by some of the crews.

"Even the way she fall was cute, it seemed." The baby encountered, ignoring Lal's rage as he announced Kyoko's victory (the monitor showed the score with bright, blinking words). All the people who worked behind the stage wondered whether the show was made for Reborn's amusement only.

"Now, to test the way you speak, let's question the two of them." He said, nodding toward the other judges.

"Good evening, Lal Mirch-san, I believe this is not our first meeting?" greeted the Chinese man with a soft smile that would make I pin exploded anytime (thank goodness, she was out, playing with Lambo).

"We see each other more than enough, and it's making me sick." Replied the woman with a scowl. Fon hit the skull shaped button without saying anything.

"Kufufufu..I like a strong willed…ah, lady" said Mukuro, smiling charmingly as he supported his head with one of his hands. Spanner sent some people to take care of the audiences who suffered from massive nosebleed at this point.

"Get lost." Replied Lal harshly, making the other girls growl at her. Mukuro, not one to be rejected, hit the skull shaped button also, with a slight frown on his face. Haru stifled down a laugh at this.

"I don't need to ask anything." Said Reborn, hitting the skull shaped button cheerfully. "Now, Kyoko's turn." He said, clearly ignoring Colonello (who was shouting at the baby, saying it's his turn to question her).

"Good evening, Sasagawa-san, I heard of you from I pin, I'm sorry if she's troubling you." Said Fon, nodding at the girl. At the mention of the baby's name, both Haru and Kyoko's face immediately lit up.

"Good evening, Fon-san, and, no, not at all, I pin-chan is kind," memories of sweet little I pin sharing her food with them came, "caring," memories of that same I pin offered them an umbrella when it's raining came, "I'm sure she'd grow into a fine lady," and to top it all, memories of the food the little girl made for them, it truly was unbeatable.

And before the short haired girl even began to praise I pin's cooking, Fon immediately hit the heart shaped button. Kyoko slowly stepped backwards until she reached Haru (sho stood a little bit behind her), she mouthed, "Isnt there something wrong with Fon-san's affection toward I pin-chan?" and she was replied with a grin. There were some beeping sounds and they turned to the judge.

"Oya, oya, bad mouthing people behind their back is bad," said Mukuro after he hit the skull shaped button, smiling, "And I don't like you, that's all." He added with a wider smile, eyeing the black skulls that appeared on the monitor with a satisfied smile, of course, his fans would follow his suit. Kyoko giggled and said,

"I'm glad I'm not being liked by you, Mukuro-san," this, in turn, get her pink hearts from the audiences, and from both Reborn and Colonello.

"At least she's being honest…" said the baby in black, snapping his fingers to get the curtain fall once again. "The third competition; sewing, Haru, you're going to be her opponent." He said, Haru squeaked loudly from behind the curtain.

"Wait, Kora, I didn't get my turn in questioning Lal," said Colonello to Reborn, who remained silent, "Oi, are you making fun of me, Kora?" he said, standing up while holding a m249 toward Reborn's direction, ghe baby turned at him with a smirk. And since they couldn't use the curtain, Gianinni released a mass of sleeping gas around the audiences' seats as he turned off the camera and switched to commercial break.

(*commercial break*)

Mukuro appeared on the monitor, he was seen walking in the town, the narrator's voice that sounded oddly like one of Byakuran's subordinates said, "This is chocolate."

Byakuran appeared on the monitor, also walking, the narrator's voice said, "This is marshmallow,"

Byakuran and Mukuro faced each other, the white haired man jumped to hug the blue haired one, making Mukuro cursed loudly (or so it seems, they already deleted the voice), the annoying narrator said, "Anddd….this is Chocolate Marshmallow! Eh? Or is it Marshmallow on chocolate? Whatever, get it from your nearest minimarket as soon as possible!"

Packs of Marshmallow appeared, "Don't forget to taste the other flavor as well, the super popular Strawberry Marshmallow is going to be sell on the market soon!"

Mukuro decided to deal with whoever made that commercial.

(*Commercial Break ended*)

The curtain was raised again, gone was the kitchen, now they back to the traditional Japanese setting. Both Haru and Lal sat behind low separated tables, on the tables were some sewing kits, cloths, and cottons. Haru eyed the sewing kits, then Lal, then Reborn, she then sighed.

"Uhm…since Haru-chan is going to be Lal-san opponent, the host's position will be fulfilled by me." Said Kyoko, smiling, accompanied by whistles coming from the male audiences.

"The goal is to make the best sewing, it could be either making doll's clothes, small plushie, mascot, or embroidery, please try your best, Lal-san, Haru-chan!" she said encouragingly with a big smile on her face. Murmured curses could be heard from Lal's direction.

"On this occasion we'd like to introduce a new invention by Gianinni-san," a picture of Gianinni smiling while holding out his hand in peace sign appeared on the monitor, "Irie-san," a picture of sleeping Irie appeared, "and Spanner-san" and now it's the turn for Spanner's sleeping face to appear on the monitor, complete with the nightcap. Haru peeked at the monitor as she cut a yellow cloth, and shook her head, the photos must be Gianinni's doing. Lal impatiently ripped the cloth into two.

"Their newest invention is called The Wish Maker, define what you wish to be, and the machine will grant it!" she exclaimed peeking at the board that was held by Chrome from behind the stage. "ah, it will create a pill that will change the body function, so you can make whishes such as, 'I want to be a boy,' or 'I want to run faster,'" she said, smiling, still peeking at the board. "Oh…so it wont work if you make wishes such as, 'I want the world to be mine'…hmmm…" she said thoughtfully, then peeked at the board once again. "Uuh…the side effects are still unknown?"

"Hahiii! Is that even safe?" squeaked Haru as she heard what the current host said, she squeaked once again as she accidentally stab her left finger with the needle that was on her right hand.

The judges? Mukuro was flirting with the audiences, Colonello was still protesting to Reborn about how the baby didn't give him a chance to question Lal, Fon is bragging about how his little apprentice progress so fast, also to Reborn, while the baby himself was fast asleep on his seat.

(*_*_*_*)

"Hahiii! Haru's done with the sewing!" exclaimed the brunette happily, unknowingly making Lal's mood worsened. "It's Namehage-chan!" she said, smiling. The camera focused on the little thing for a few seconds.

"Great job, Haru-chan, now, please the judges give their thoughts." She said, camera turned to the judges.

Reborn hit the skull button, "why is it always Namehage with you?" he said with that unchanging expression, ignoring Haru's cries about how she tried her best and how the baby could never be satisfied with her works. Both Lal and Kyoko nodded in understanding.

"Kufufufu…I'm sure my precious Chrome would do better," said Mukuro, also hitting the skull button, he tried to not pay any attention at how Haru muttered about him being possessive and that it'd be impossible for Chrome-chan to get a good husband if he always act that way (she was replied by Kyoko who stated that she thought he'd pay more attention toward his lovers now that he has so many of them). "I can hear the two of you." He chose to pay attention toward them anyway.

"Well, it's kinda good," said Colonello, "but I don't like it, kora." He continued, hitting the skull shaped button. Kyoko patted Haru's head, while Lal looked like her mood had been improved.

"Such a cute mascot." Fon was the only one kind enough to praise her, "but not good enough." He finished, hitting the skull shaped button. Lal, Kyoko, and Chrome looked ath Haru's way with sympathy in their eyes. A second later, the four skulls was cornered by the pink hearts from the audiences, whose eyes brimming with tears of laughter at Haru's agony.

"…. I'm done." Lal said, Kyoko and Haru immediately turned at her. Camera zoomed in the thing on Lal's hand. Silence followed.

"…Ha…Hahi! What a detailed amoeba!" commented Haru, cold sweats dripping from her pores. Chrome only stared at her in disbelief, while Kyoko quickly turned toward the judges, signaling for them to do their job. It seemed like Reborn's hand had been trained to hit the skull button for he did it instantly.

"No, Haru, you're wrong, that's puke." Said Mukuro, hitting the skull shaped button. Just like his statement earlier, the skull shaped button was abused greatly.

"You're also wrong, it's a kitten, isn't it?" asked Fon with that ever present smile. All attentions went toward his direction, "it's a kitten that has been run over by a car, and so there you can see bits of his organ." How he was able to say something like that with a calm face was beyond the others. Before he can hit one of the buttons, Colonello abruptly stood and slammed the table.

"Listen well, kora!" he yelled, "can't you see that she's trying her best? Sure, the results weren't the best thing ever, but, still, cant you understand that?" he roared, the whole studio was immediately silenced. Somehow Gianinni decided it's the best timing to play some dark music as the back ground music.

"…Colonello, you…" Lal was unable to say anything else, she averted her gaze toward the tatami. Colonello blushed, remembering his sudden outburst. "…do you..do you know what this is?" she asked slowly, holding out the thing she made just a few minutes ago. Colonello gulped.

"That…that's…hey, that's a pretty bunny, kora!" he stumbled for words, and when he finally found it, and said it, he laughed sheepishly.

"You…" said Lal through gritted teeth. Haru could swear she saw demon behind her, and she hurriedly stood. When you're in love the world felt as if it's your own, and it also felt that way when you're angry, you wont pay any attention to others, it's all about you, and the object you're angry at.

"What?" Colonello asked, afraid that it's his ears that were at fault. The woman lifted her head, and glared right at his eyes. Haru shoved Kyoko to go to the back stage after thanking her for her assistance and taking the mike.

"I say it's you, got a problem with that?" said Lal dangerously, Colonello gulped. Meanwhile, Haru was trying to persuade the audiences to go, and no, it's not going to be amusing, and no, no, no, please don't follow he judges' suit, no, no!

"You said big things like trying to understand me, but see the fact…" somehow Lal's hand found the scissors she used earlier, and she started to snipped them in the air. At this point, Haru was begging to go home, no, no, she wanted to go, no, she didn't think seeing the two quarreling was a fun thing to do.

"W-wait, kora!" his plea went unnoticed as Lal walked closer, his guts were telling him to fight back, but instinct told him to step back. Lucky for Haru, instinct won, and Colonello ran, with Lal right behind him.

"Hahii! Haru's Haru Haru interview: Dangerous Love, has ended for today! Thank you for your nice attention!" she said hurriedly, "Hahi? Hahiii! Please don't go to the audiences' seats! Everyone, please run!" she screamed as the pair ran toward the audiences' seats, were a group of crazed audiences sat, determined to watch the fight until the very end.

"You're such a party pooper, Haru." Muttered both Reborn and Mukuro. They both then walked away.

"My, that was fun. Thanks for inviting me here." Fon said with a smiled. He nodded toward the brunette and walked away. Gianinni played a soundtrack from a horror movie as Haru ran away, uncaring about Lal and Colonello (who tried to calm the woman in rage).

(*_*_*_*)

AN: I'm sorry, uuu… the ending part wasn't funny, I don't want to let my emotions control me, but, can you really write a humorous story when your grandfather just passed away, like, two hours ago? Heh, it took me three days to finish this chapter. Hauuu…today was a bad day to finish this chapter, it seemed.


End file.
